Affection 2
by thewarblerette
Summary: It's been five years since Luna and Loki had been in school and they've started a new life together. Luna is an auror and Loki is an official in Wizard sports. This is the life they've always dreamed of and they couldn't be happier to spend it together. But, being a God with a Midgardian family, things can be tricky for Loki and Luna along the way.
1. Part 1

"What do you think we should name the baby?" Luna asked Loki, her hands on her three month pregnant belly.

It's been five years since they've graduated from Hogwarts and two years since Loki and Luna have been married. She couldn't be happier to marry Loki and he couldn't be more ecstatic to marry the girl of his dreams. Still, sometimes he couldn't believe he married a Midgardian girl. The one species he couldn't stand, and yet one of them made a beautiful imprint on his heart.

Luna loved him and he loved her and that was all that they needed.

The wedding itself was lovely. With soft hues of cream and white and a list full of their closest family and friends, it was the best moment of her life. However, after what Loki learned about himself all those years ago made him paranoid towards his family –most importantly his father- so the family part of his side of the wedding was sort of empty. The only spaces occupied were of his mother, his brother Thor –they slightly patched it up because Luna couldn't bare to see their relationship broken when Thor obviously had no idea what was going on- and the Three Warriors because they wanted to see the little trickster get married.

And to a Midgardian no less?! It was surely a sight to see.

Loki and Luna would've loved to relive their wedding, but the happiest moment of their lives so far was the announcement Luna made about being pregnant.

The announcement came on a subtle rainy day in London. The rain lightly tapping on the window, while Luna, with her hair messy from bedhead because she didn't have work at the ministry that day, was drinking hot chocolate in the bed as Loki came into the room, with messy hair as well in a robe and boxer shorts as he was practically glued to the Daily Prophet.

Luna couldn't help but have a big smile on her face.

Loki looked up and caught the infectious grin. "What is it, Luna?" He asked, putting the paper down, sitting down on the bed, and settling a hand on his wife's leg.

She crawled to him to sit on his lap and looked him straight in the eyes and simply uttered the words: "I'm pregnant, honey."

Loki's grin shrank down to a smirk and a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Say those words again, Luna…?" Loki moved his hand up on to her thigh and moved his other to cup her chin.

Luna giggled and repeated,"We are having a baby."

As soon as she said it again, Loki kissed his lovely wife. "Do you want me to say it again?" Luna breathed between their lips.

Loki nodded as he smiled in the kiss.

Luna kept repeating the treasured phrase that brightened up their gloomy day that afternoon

And, now, here they were, three months later, on a brighter day than that one, lying in bed with their hands on Luna's stomach, softly caressing it. Loki looking at Luna with such soft eyes, you almost forgot he was the god of trickery for a split moment.

"Well, any name we give it, male or female, it'll still be as beautiful as you." Loki said tenderly.

Luna bashfully laughed and looked down. "Come on, Silver tongue. I'm being serious here. You haven't thought up of any names?"

"Oh, of course I have."

"Well…?"

Loki playfully thought about it. "Well, if it's a girl, we could name her Frigga, after my mother or Luna…" Luna laughed as Loki continued, "because you two are the most beautiful women in my life, darling."

"Oh, flattery will get you nowhere now that we're married now, Loki." It was his turn to laugh now.

"But, it's true! And as for a boy's name, I've been thinking about Edward or something of that nature."

Luna scoffed. "Edward?"

"Yes! It sounds like a very majestic and manly Midgardian name."

Luna snorted which made Loki pout. "Well, what do you have for baby names since you thought mine no good?"

Luna pecked Loki on the nose and stated, "If it's a girl, Solene….or maybe Frigga." Loki grinned at that.

"And I really haven't thought about a boy name. But, I guess we could go with Edward."

Loki chuckled and kissed her shoulder. Luna blushed and giggled at the tender gesture, but soon made Loki stop which made Loki growl. "No, Loki. I'm getting tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap."

Loki's eyes darkened as he kissed her neck and lightly nibbled on it. "But, darling, you look positively radiant. You being pregnant and we'll be able to start the family we've always wanted." he growled, "It just makes you irresistible, dear." He stated, his arms wrapping around her while she bashfully laughed.

Luna clung onto her husband and buried her head in his chest. Loki stopped and sunk under the covers embracing Luna.

"Don't worry, Loki." Luna yawned. "We'll get to have a little fun after we wake up, but you've got to be gentle from now on."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I'm carrying our child," she giggled, her eyes starting to close, "shake me up too much and you might damage the sacred goods."

Loki laughed softly, kissing her forehead. "I'll do my best."


	2. Part 2

The next day, Luna woke up at nine in the morning, refreshed from a night of intimate pleasures.

She wanted to give her husband a good morning kiss, but his sleeping body was not there at that moment.

Instead, a handwritten note was in his place. Luna groaned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

_For wizards' sake, Loki, _she thought. As soon as her eyes became adjusted to her surroundings she read the note. It read: _Sorry, I couldn't be there to kiss you good morning, Luna, but I had some important business to attend to at the ministry.–Loki._

Luna groaned as she threw her head back against her pillow. Her last day before maternity leave, and this is how it turns out? Just great.

She had a job as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic, while Loki had a job as an officer in the department of magical games and sports. Loki loved Quidditch,but only liked it as a hobby, while Luna kept trying to tell him that he should do it as a career path since he was so good in school.

As for Luna and her job as an Auror; in her entire life, she'd never gone through such rigorous training from a job. Luna almost didn't take the job because it practically drained her. Night after night, she came home, slumping through the door, always tired. Loki's dominance always kicked in; telling her to quit and find an easier job, but she always reassured him that it was all worth it to her.

To rid the wizarding world of evil and unjust is all she wanted to do. And she would do it if she had to do it through sweat, blood, and tears.

Luna awaited the day for maternity leave, and now it was finally here. No matter how much she loved her job.

And finally, slowly but surely, she got up and did her normal routine for work: Get up, go to the kitchen and make breakfast, take a shower, brush her teeth, put on clothes, and finally head out the door. But, today, there was already breakfast made waiting for her at the table for her; hot and steaming, just begging to be eaten.

As Luna got to the table and began to eat, she noticed another note: _Surely, I couldn't leave you to your own devices in the kitchen, could I? You need to stay safe, love._

Forthe rest of the breakfast, Luna couldn't break the smirk on her face.

Obviously,Loki had _something _waiting for her atwork.

And Luna couldn't wait to see what it was.

As Luna arrived at the Ministry, nothing seemed different. When she entered the building people were rushing past her as usual. They occasionally gave Luna the friendly "hello" or "Good morning". Needless to say, she was starting to feel a bit discouraged as she went up in the tube-like elevator to her floor. Once she stepped out on the floor, there were barely any people on the floor. Eight to ten at the most.

Luna slowly walked around making sure that everything was just fine. Still she occasionally got the 'good morning' greetings.

Itwasn't until she got to the main room offices that she screamed of delight.

"Surprise!"Every single one of her co-workers screamed. Behind the crowd there was a banner that read: 'Happy Last Day!' It was evident that it was handwritten, but thoughtful nonetheless.

Luna's heart was racing. Almost all of her ministry friends were there, and of course, Loki was there too. His green eyes twinkling with joy.

Luna ran to him with a smile. "Jeez, Loki. What is all of this?" Loki wrapped his arms around her and said, "Well, I knew that your last day was today. So, I threw you a –how do the Midgardians say?- shindig."

Luna gave him a long kiss which made the crowd go wild. Luna felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see her good friend, Terra.

Terra had done quite well after graduating from Hogwarts. She was fascinated with the muggle world and worked in the Department of Discoveries of Muggle most precious achievement for her was discovering Disney. Once she discovered the famed muggle company, she devoted all of her time into cataloging every single Disney movie in existence and made reports about every single one. Every single year she always got the "Muggle Discoveries Achievement" awards from the head of the department, Arthur Weasley.

Terra gave Luna a tight hug. "I sure am gonna miss you, Luna. You brought all the fun to the office here."

Luna hugged her back just as tightly. "Oh, thanks, hun. Just come visit me in London whenever you want," Luna smiled at her own statement, "I know you will, so why am I telling you?"

Terra nervously laughed as a faint shade of pink crossed her face. Since her family was in London, she had a tendency to visit Luna and Loki quite frequently.

" , well, just expect me when you have an owl at your door with carrying a letter saying 'I"ll come 'round your flat." Terra and Luna laughed as Loki stood by just looking at Luna softly.

He couldn't wait to have her in the house for four, long, long months. His dominance would surely be kicking in at anytime during those months.

Soon, after a couple of people came up to Luna and said how they'd miss her, Luna clapped her hands with a big smile on her face. "Well, Why don't we cut this cake, everybody?!"

Before Loki got the knife, Luna gave him a big kiss on the cheek and whispered, "This was a fantastic way to end my last day of work and it was a very good you, love."

As Luna turned back around and began to cut the cake, he put his arms around her waist and whispered back, "You're welcome, Luna."


	3. Part 3

Two months later and at five months pregnant, adorned in her best plus size sundress, sunglasses, sandals, and a nice big summer hat, Luna was entirely too ready to see her mother. Ten months had been more than a long time that she could bare.

"You ready" Loki asked, adorned in a dressy shirt, fancy capris, and sunglasses as well, with his arm around his darling wife looking down to her. Luna practically vibrated with excitement. "Ready as I'll ever be! Let's go!"

Loki chuckled as he snapped his fingers as they began to travel via went through a vortex of fast-speeding landscapes; Street blended together, along with the trees, the people, the skies, and the sea. Everything was just a blurry tunnel until they reached a nice down-to-earth home in sunny California. Loki always thought the place a bit odd, seeing as it was rarely affected by the Earth's four seasons, but then again that was the way Asgard was also: No sun.

Once they had reached their destination, Luna almost fell down, but Loki helped her keep balance. "Darling, are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She put her hand son her stomach and shook her head. "Ugh, speed travel," she groaned, "I don't like it. It makes me feel disoriented, but it's very fast."

Loki laughed as they walked up the trail leading to the house. "That's the pros and cons of marrying a god, and besides…I don't think Midgardians were meant to endure it anyway.."

Luna mockingly laughed. "Shut up, dear." She held his hand and squeezed it gently as they knocked on the door.

Loki having to calm Luna down because she was practically jumping like a child and Loki couldn't help but love it.

She was his adorable Luna and he loved her so much.

Soon,the door opened to reveal Luna's mother, Sylvia Moon. A plump 40-something woman with beautiful swarthy skin and eyes that shown show much wisdom. She had a huge smile on her face for her daughter son-in-law.

"Mommy!" Luna exclaimed, running up to her mother and hugging her so tight. Her mother laughed and let go.

"Whoa, be careful there, honey. You're carrying my grandchild in there."

Luna's eyes go wide as she steps back and put her hands on her stomach. "Oh, right."She laughed.

Loki stepped up and hugged Sylvia. He always had a soft spot for her as they were the only Midgardians that showed him respect, and showed him how the humans work and their customs as well. Every year at Hogwarts,

Luna took Loki home with her to experience Christmas and everything else that happens in aMidgardian household. He was adorable in the way that he didn't understand how or why people celebrate a holiday by making your house a big nightlight and just receive presents for a whole day. They also took him to movies and restaurants and to the mall, which was the weirdest experience for him. A place where people just go and buy things, things that were so frivolous that it wouldn't even cross his mind. It made him damn near have a panic attack. Sylvia couldn't stop laughing and Luna couldn't either, but she thought it was extremely adorable as well.

They were the family that showed Loki the ropes of the human world.

"Why,hello there again, Sylvia. It's a pleasure to see you again." He greeted her with that charming smile of his.

"It's nice to see you too, Loki" Sylvia smiled back at him. She led them into her house and sat them down on the couch. "Would you guys like anything?" She asks as she brings a pitcher of lemonade and three glasses as she poured herself one. "So, how have you two been since we last saw each other?"

"Oh,we've been fantastic!" Luna gestured to her stomach. "As you can see, I'm pregnant. And I'm on maturnity leave and Loki is going on paid leave in acouple of weeks."

He nodded agreeingly. "Yes! I need to stay by my wife to make sure that our child is sufficient." Sylvia looked at Loki with a weirdly.

"Hm," she mumbled, "well, have you guys thought up of any baby names?" The couple brightened up at the subject.

"Whyyes," Loki mused, "For a girl's name, we were deciding between So-"

"Brother!"To the surprise of the three, Thor, ever so suddenly, smashed through Sylvia's roof. Needless to say, she was livid.

"Thor,what the hell do you think you're doing? Just because you're the god of thunder doesn't mean you can just come crashing through my roof willy nilly. Jesus Christ! Do you have any idea how much that roof is gonna cost me to get fixed?!" She all, but went off on Thor. But, thankfully, he didn't understand any of what she meant. He just smiled at her with the charming allure of being so oblivious.

"I'msorry, mother of my brother's wife, but I must make such an abrupt entrancebecause I need my brother's assistance."

Sylvia was still mad, no matter what the explanation, but Loki was just simply annoyed with his brother's presence altogether. While pinching the bridge of his nose, and while keeping his anger in check, he reluctantly asked his dear brother the simple question: "_What _do you _want, Thor"_

Thor proceeded to approach Loki, then soon grabbed his arm and was about to take off. "I'll explain on the way, brother!" was all he said.

Lokigot out of his grip. "Damn it, brother! Just tell me right here."

"Thereis an alien who has escaped from an intergalactic jail and wants to take refugeon Earth by inhabiting a human's body. I tried to stop him, but he's a powerfulmagician. A bit to powerful for me. The only person I could think of to rivalhis power is you!"

Lokisighed. "Alright. Just hang on a second." He looked up at the hole in the roof,said a subtle incantation and fixed the hole in the roof.

"Wow,thanks Loki." Sylvia said.

"No problem." Loki replied. "And as for you," he turned to his brother, "if you're just going to just _barge in here like a lunatic_, then at least do it in a civilized manner."

Thor had such a shameful look on his face. Luna laughed softly as Loki took on such a fatherly way of scolding his older brother. She could only imagine how much of an amazing father he'd be.

"Now,"Loki said, adjusting his clothes, "let's go."

"Bye,Luna." Said Loki, going across the threshold. "Bye, Loki!" Luna yelled, as Lokiand his brother took off.

Luna and Sylvia just sat there for a few minutes, just going over the events that had just transpired. "Wow…does that happened often?" Sylvia queried.

Luna rapidly shook her head. "Goodness, no. Thor's never done that before, and I would've killed them if he ever did."

Sylviachuckled and sat next to her daughter, rubbing her back soothingly. "Well, that'sthe life you married into, baby girl."

"Oh, I know. I wouldn't have it any other way. And, besides, it makes life all the more exciting." She winked at her mother.

All ofa sudden, she was in her mother's arms being hugged tightly. "What's the matter?"

"Oh,nothing, Luna." Sylvia let her go and examined her with such soft eyes. "What?"Luna kept asking.

"It's just that…" Sylvia bit her lip as her eyes looked like she was reliving treasured memories. "…just that I can remember bringing you back from the hospital as a tiny baby and now look at you: 23. Successful and beautiful, married,and pregnant." There were tears in Sylvia's eyes by the end of her sentence.

Lunablushed and chuckled nervously. "Thanks." Was all she could muster.

"Speaking of which," Luna's mother wiped her eyes before she continued, "how is it being pregnant?" Luna gave her a uneasy sideways glance and gulped.

"Well, I think it's an amazing and terrifyingfeeling at the same time.".

Sylvia raised an eyebrow. "Why terrifying, dear?"

Tears were accumulating in Luna's eyes as she took a deep breath to explain herself. "Well, because now that the baby's due date is approaching, all these questions are feeling my head and it's just getting me so anxious and it's scary beyond belief! Like, am I going to be a good enough mother? Am I going to go through Post-Pardem Depression? Who's the baby gonna like more: Loki or me? And what if it's a stillborn? We've waited so long for this baby and the thought of any of these things actually happening just tears my heart out." Sylvia took her daughter in her arms and just let her cry. The stress she had been keeping bottled up inside of her for the past couple of months slowly leading up to thedue date was all too much for her and was just seeping out of her as if it were water leaking out of a faulty bottle. Every time she told Loki, he always reassured her that she'd be a fantastic mother and it was just her hormones getting to her, but she didn't think it was. She was so scared. Being a first time mom could do that to you and even though she deep down inside she knew she'd be a great mom, a little voice in her head kept telling her that down the road, something bad would happen. She just had to confide in the one last person she knew she could: her mother.

So,she just cried, cried, and cried until the only sound emitting from her werethose god awful hiccups you get after you can't cry anymore, while her motherwas just rubbing her back.

"Would you like to take a nap, Luna?" Luna sniffled and nodded. "Yes, please. I think that's a very excellent idea at the moment."

So,Sylvia got up and led Luna to her old room, and let her lie down gently. "Uh, Mommy?" Luna mumbled softly.

"Yes, honey? What is it?"

"Um, well, this may be a tad bit embarrassing, but…" Luna trailed off, dosing off.

Sylvia put her hands on her hips. "What is it, Luna?"

"C-can you lie down with me? That may be a weird request, b-" Nothing else had to be said as Sylvia got in the bed with her child as she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Part 4

Loki coughed as he dusted himself off as his golden-haired brother put a victorious hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate the help, brother! He was a hard foe to beat." Loki sighed as he agreed. "Yes. He, uh, was surprisingly powerful."

The alien proved to be a powerful opponent as their flight lead them to a dormant volcano on the outskirts of a Californian forest. He was powerful to the point where Thor and Loki were almost certain that they weren't going to beat this creature. Their opponent knew spells that Loki had no knowledge of, which scared him to his core. He thought he was the most powerful in all of the nine realms when it came to magic.

The battle soon came to an end as Thor, Loki, and the creature were atop of the volcano. Thor summoned the lighting and did the smart thing by causing the volcano to erupt; although ultimately that also caused the alien to perish in the magma and Loki to cast a spell to seal back up the volcano. But, something left Loki…uneasy about the entire thing. Something the alien said before his decent to his death. Loki just shook it off though.

As soon as Loki caught all the ash off of himself, he turned to his brother. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go."

"Okay, brother." Thor held up his hammer to go and take off, but got interrupted by Loki's lanky arm on his biceps. "Uh, brother, what are you doing?"

"I don't like travelling your way, Thor." Loki said. "Simple as that."

Thor pouted. "But I thought you always loved flying?! All the time in the magical Midgardian school, I would see you flying on a broomstick with a child-like smile on your face. Was that all a lie?"

"Exactly my point, brother, I still do like flying, but by a _broomstick_. Where I can control my own speed…and also maintain my hair. And I_cannot achieve that _with your method of fast-flying."

"It's all about your hair, isn't it Loki?" He did an obnoxious hair flip. "Yes, once I got on the Quidditch team, every girl wanted a piece of me."

Thor went into a hearty laughter. "Oh, brother! How you jest!"

Loki looked at his brother with a slight distaste as Thor playfully hit him on the back. He hooked his arm through Thor's arm. "Can we just_go_, brother?"

"Of course, Loki. I want to see Luna's belly and talk to her! I haven't seen her for a long while and I want to see how it feels carrying an Asgardian." Thor said, gripping Loki's arm securely.

The little trickster rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers.

When they got to Sylvia's house, the sun was setting again a orange and purple sky. "Ah, the Midgard sky is truly a marvel, isn't it?" Thor asked dreamily, eyes caught on the sky. Loki nodded with a smile. "Oh, yes. It very much is." But, soon, that smile faded because the feeling of the house was so…sad.

"Thor, you need to go." He said. "I think I'm having marital problems right now. You can talk to Luna later."

"But maybe I can he-"

"_Leave. Thor_!" Loki shouted. He needed to see what was wrong with his wife. He didn't need his brother's annoying behavior at the moment. But then, his conscious kicked in as he felt bad for the way he shouted at Thor. He tried to apologize, but Thor already sonic-boomed away.

Thor didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to anger his brother any further. And he wasn't even mad. He was concerned about his wife. So, Thor took off in the hopes that his brother could work out the problems that he had at the moment because he had never seen Loki this happy in all his life and his love for Luna was the most beautiful thing. Loki always had a smile on his face, and that was he wanted for his brother. To be happy and be loved and be loving to whoever loved him.

Back on the ground, Loki knocked on the door, waiting a couple of minutes until Sylvia opened the door. There was a tense shadow over her soft features.

Loki crossed the threshold with caution. "Alright, Sylvia, what's wrong with Luna?" He sat at the dining table as his mother-in-law sat across from him.

"How did you know something was wrong with her? You've been away fighting monsters for three hours."

"I secretly put an empathy link in her so I can help her through the pregnancy, but it seems to be hard still."Loki confided.

Sylvia raised her eyebrows as she nodded in understanding. "Yes, that's what I've been meaning to talk about. She a, uh, sensitive person as you've probably come to know."

Loki nodded. "Yes. She is sensitive, but only when she's on her Midgardian menstrual cycle, but lately during the pregnancy she's been rather, uh –"

"Overly sensitive?"

"Yes, you could say that. She's been worrying about the baby a lot and –"

"She has been doubting herself and how she'll be as a mother?"

"Yes! How do you keep doing that? Do you still have an empathy link in her too?" Sylvia looked at Loki like he had a screw loose. "Loki, what the hell are you talking about? I'm her mother for god's sake! She told me all of these things in confidence."

"Oh, right. Of course, sorry. Continue." Sylvia cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, anyway, she's not used to expressing her feelings as much as she should be. She's not that open to others, but when she does, it'll just all spill out of her."

"But, Sylvia, I do that often and she seems fine, but when she's sleeping, she talks –which she has never done before the pregnancy- and it's mostly about the baby. She whimpers and sometimes cries, and all I can do is hug her and hope that she'll calm down, but by Odin's beard, Sylvia! I'm worried about her. I just want her to be my Luna again."

Sylvia put a reassuring hand on his. "Loki, this is what you need to do: Just sit down and talk to her and let her vent. She's your wife. You need to do that, and in Luna' case, you going to need to do that often. She's your best friend, right?"

Loki nodded quickly. A small smirk spread across Sylvia's face as she spoke her next words. "Do you love her to the point that you'll do anything for her? To have that beautiful smile on her face you know and_love?_" On her last word, she pounded her fist against the table, making Loki jump.

She leaned in closer to Loki, her voice barely above a whisper for in fear she woke Luna. "Well, Loki, do you?"

Loki started to blush blue as he nodded again. "Oh yes! With all my heart, Sylvia." He always got flustered when he talked about Luna.

Sylvia got out of her seat with a victorious smile and simply said, "Well, then. If you do that, then I don't see you two splitting up anytime soon."

Loki nodded and asked, "Uh, Sylvia, where is Luna right now actually?"

"Upstairs. After all of her crying, she was exhausted, so she took a nap. She's probably up as of now, but she's just too lazy to get up."

"Oh, well, then…" Loki suddenly found his fingers very interesting.

Sylvia rolled her eyes as she smiled and sighed, "I think she'd like it if you were up there with her, Loki."

Loki grinned as he quickly went up the stairs to the only door that was opened and illuminated with by the faint light of a television. As soon as he saw Luna's drowsy form smiling at him, he smiled back happily as he got into bed with her.


	5. Part 5

Later that night, Luna, Loki, and Sylvia had a nice dinner filled with hearty laughter. The couple talked about their lives in London, while Sylvia talked about her life in California. As Luna and Loki were talking, Sylvia couldn't help but ask questions about the wizarding world. A world her daughter was completely submerged in, and yet she knew nothing about it.

"Wait, so basically you're a wizard cop?"

Luna laughed. "I guess it _is _pretty weird, but think of it as the muggle world-"

"Muggle world?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, in the, um, magical community, we call non-magical people muggles. It's nothing bad, but it's just the way it is." Sylvia laughed at the silly name as she nodded for Luna to proceed with what she was saying.

"Anyway, in the muggle world, there are cops, and in the wizarding world there are cops as well. Think of it like this: everybody needs a squad to beat the bad guys, and I just happened to fall into it."

"Do you have the whole enchilada? Like, a precinct, a squad, and an office?"

Luna shook her head. "Well, in a way, yes. Except for the fact that our guns are wands and there aren't any other departments. Just us."

Sylvia finished her food and sat back in her chair. "Well, well, well,…look at my daughter. Being a _cop _of all things.

Luna blushed as she continued to eat her food. Loki grinned and rubbed Luna's back.

That's a mother's job: to always embarrass and praise their child

~0~0~0~

Three weeks later, Luna was at the hospital getting another ultrasound just to check up on things. She was there with one of her good friends, Pepper Potts. Luna had met and befriended the kind ginger when she and Loki went to Tony's bachelor pad. Luna had an instant bond to the ginger assistant and they've been friends ever since.

"Luna, are you sure that you want me here? Wouldn't it be better if Loki were here? Ya know, the father of your child?" Pepper worried.

Luna put her hand on Pepper's. "Honey, it's totally okay. I mean, after we're going to hang out with Tony. And besides, Loki's been to all of these so far. I wanted a little girl time. It'll be f- ah! Doc, that's really, really cold! No matter how many times I've gone through this…"

The Doctor chuckled. "Sorry! Just doing my job. Now, let's see this precious baby…" She got all of the equipment ready and put the mechanical handle on Luna's stomach. The screen to the side of them lit up with the ultrasound image of Luna's unborn child.

"Wow," Pepper said in awe. "That's amazing."

Luna grinned. "Yeah. That's my baby. My beautiful, beautiful baby. It's gotten so big…"

The doctor nodded. "Would you like to know the sex, Luna?"

Her eyes went wide. "I can? It's been that long?"

"Mhm! Well, would you?"

Luna looked at Pepper and Pepper looked back at her. "I really don't think I'd want to know…Loki should really be here…" Pepper said.

"I want to know!" Luna smiled. She turned to Pepper. "Cover your ears."

Pepper leered at her, but did what she was told. She looked at the doctor's lips as she told Luna the sex. Luna's smile widened as she got the gender. Pepper took her hands off of her ears as she eyes Luna and the doctor.

"Are you happy with what you got?" Pepper asked.

"Oh yes." Luna replied.

"Are you gonna tell Loki?"

Luna scoffed. "Hell no."

"Why not?!"

"Because! I want to see the surprised expression on his face when he holds his new son and/or daughter in his arms." Luna said with a smile.

Pepper smiled. "Ha, that's true. I mean, he'll probably still be surprised either way."

"Alright," the doctor said. "All done. You're free to go, Luna."

She chuckled. "Thanks, doc." Luna pulled down her shirt, got up off the bed, and heading out with Pepper. As they got to Pepper's car, she got a text who it was.

Luna knew from that smile exactly who it was. "Tony?" She asked.

"Yep, it's Tony." Pepper nodded, laughing. She was getting into the driver's side.

"Alright. Let's go eat with our good friend, Tony."

The café they went to had a lovely outside restaurant that had a nice scenic view of London. With a beautiful view of Big Ben and Parliament, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue as the many groups of people walked leisurely on by.

Luna and Pepper went to sit at an outside table under the reservation "Stark". And of course, Tony was not there at the table yet.

"Just great," Pepper groaned. "The one time that all _three of us _want to get together, Tony _just has_ to be late! Of all of the times!"

Luna patted her back. "It's okay. He was always like this at Hogwarts. Always just coming from a horde of gir –speak of the devil. Look who it is now." And there he was, with sunglasses on, swaggering through the sea of tables, none other than Tony Stark.

"Well, hello there girls." Tony said, standing in front of Luna with open arms. She got up and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, it's great to see you again, Tony. Well, y'know, in person. All the time I see you in the tabloids doing your whole 'playboy billionare' thing." Being a muggle-born, Tony always had a close relationship with that world since he loved science. So, after he graduated from Hogwarts, he went back to the muggle world and began to design missiles. His father was the world-renown Howard Stark, who made countless and countless of war technology and made a huge capital business from it. After he died, however, Tony inherited the big business empire and took on the big honchos that his dad had. Yet, all of the fame and power went to his head and he took a bad spiral downward. Fortunately, his father's good friend, Obidaiah Slate, took over the company financially, while Tony was just the handsome face.

Tony smirked as he lowered his glasses. "Yeah, it sure is that way, doesn't it, Luna? You know that old adage: old habits are hard to quit…but enough about me and my devilish ways! Tell me about life thus far. And what about my good friend, Loki?"

Luna chuckled. "Well, Tony, if you must know, I'm five months pregnant and it's been quite the whirlwind of a time for me, ya know? It's just weird in a sense because no one ever says how weird it is for a human being to be growing inside you."

Tony chuckled as the waiter came by to take their orders. Luna got a regular burger, Tony got a steak and Pepper just ordered a salad. "I have to be on top of my game for this one over here." She said, pointing to Tony as he scoffed.

"Pepper, I am not that bad."

"Says you. You be in my shoes for a day." Tony just smiled and turned to Luna.

"How are the hormones for ya? Makin' you crazy?"

She laughed. "Oh yeah. The crazy cravings, like pickles and ice cream." Luna took a breadstick from off the table. "I mean, I don't even _like_ pickles! What the hell is that about?"

The waiter came back and brought them their drinks. Luna took a sip of hers and leaned into Tony and Pepper. "And I'm always in a sexual mood! It's like my hormones are either going to food or sex! Ugh, it's all so weird."

Tony and Pepper tried their damndest not to laugh. "Oh, alright," Luna rolled her eyes as she ate another breadstick. They both laughed until they couldn't anymore. Tony and Pepper took a sip of their drinks; his brandy and hers lemon water.

"Alright, alright. Enough laughing and let's get down to what I really came here to talk about." Luna stated. Pepper raised an eyebrow. "But I thought we were here to have a nice chat?"

"Oh, we are!" Luna replied. "But I wanted to ask Tony of something."

"And what would that be, my good chum?"

Luna took a deep breath and looked straight at Tony. "I want you to be the godfather of our child." She blurted it out as nervousness suddenly washed over her.

Pepper froze where she sat as she probably was thinking about all the ways Tony could screw up the child's life by the age of five, while Tony took off his glasses to reveal a rather sudden look on his face. "Uh, I really don't think you're asking the right person for this." He pointed to himself. "You _know who I am, Luna. I can't do this."_

Luna nodded. "Of course I know who are you are! And that's why you'd be perfect!"

Tony scoffed hard. "Are you _kidding me?_ Do you know how I'll screw up the child's life by age _three?"_

"I was actually thinking five." Pepper interjected.

"Oh, being optimistic, are we?"

"I didn't think it was optimistic at the time, Tony."

Luna shook her head. "That answer's you question right there, Tony! See? You cared about the child's well-being; keywords: _You _and_Care."_

"But, Luna, I don't re-"

"Nope. Not having a word of it. Loki and I talked about it and we both agreed. Loki always talked about how you gave him the best advice and left all that 'playboy and arrogant' persona and just left it all behind and was just a true friend. I've seen that too and I know there is a much gentler person inside of you."

Tony didn't have a response.

"Please, Tony. Think about it. C'mon."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll _think _about it."

"Tony…I don't really think-"

"No, no, Pepper. It's fine. Maybe this is the change I need in my life."

Luna beamed. "Excellent! Absolutely fantastic! Now that that's settled, we can have a great time."

As the waiter came around and gave them their food, Luna decided to start their conversation off. "So, Tony, tell me about your new tech project, buddy."

Tony grinned at that while Pepper just rolled her eyes and smiled. And soon, the three of them soon began talking like old pals.


	6. Part 6

Four months later, Luna's stomach was swollen and ready to burst any day now; in fact everything about her body was swollen. Her ankles, her face, her arms, and even her breasts –which Loki couldn't get enough of- Luna always joked that after she had the baby her breasts would go down a couple of months after the baby, but all he would say every time she reminded him of that fact was that he'd love her just as she was, as he always had since the moment he realized his feelings for her. This was just a happy side effect that he could take advantage of during her pregnancy.

Luna also spent most of her days leading to the pregnancy in bed since it was such a god awful pain to walk anywhere and the baby had been kicking pretty hard sometimes and she just wanted to avoid all of that, but one thing that made her happy than anything was the fact that every chance Loki got, he was on Luna's stomach. Ever since he got out of work on maternity leave, he had been a doting husband to her and she loved every minute of it. She loved seeing Loki whisper sweet nothings to the baby and felt the baby kick, making her and Loki laugh.

Luna loved seeing Loki act on his paternal instincts.

He'd make a wonderful father.

Over the four month span, they put together the crib -Loki added his own touch to the baby's room by making the wallpaper the projection of the Asgardian stars and constellations so the child will know where it partly came from; they had also got dozen of baby books. Luna always said that _you can take the girl out of the muggle world, but you can't take the muggle world out of the girl._

But for four long months, there was something Luna had still been keeping to herself…

…The sex of the baby.

Loki had tried and tried and tried again to get her to tell him if he was going to have a boy or a girl, but Luna would never budge.

"C'mon, Luna, darling, can't you just tell me? _Pleaaaase?" _Loki pleaded as they were looking at baby books in a local bookstore on a beautiful sunny day in London. It was the seventh month mark and Loki was getting really antsy.

"Nope." Luna replied simply.

Loki pouted as he put the book he had been holding back on the shelf and moved to wrap his arms around his wife's waist. "Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because what? Luna, I am the father of this child and I think I deserve to know the gender of it."

Luna turned her head and kissed her husband's jaw. "I want you to be surprised, Loki. That's all."

He plopped his head on her shoulder and groaned. "Ya know, darling, I love you, but you can be quite difficult sometimes. You do realize that right?"

Luna giggled as she put the book down and looked at him. "Oh, hush. You're gonna be fine. In two months' time, you'll get the say 'hi' to our newborn.

And now at the brink of dawn, at 6:02 in the morning, on the final 9th month mark, Luna's water broke while she was sleeping. She got up in an abrupt jolt, feeling the wetness around her legs, she shook Loki roughly.

"Loki," she hissed. "Get up. Right. Now."

Loki turned over and opened one eye lazily. "What is it, Lun- whoa." He shot up as he saw the look Luna was giving him.

"Code Baby?" Loki asked.

"You fucking think?! Get some clothes on and help me out of this bloody bed and into a damn hospital!"

Loki scrambled out of bed and put on a pair of pants, a shirt, and slippers while Luna cautiously got up as she put her on slip-on shoes and waited for Loki at the door; she took deep, deep breaths.

Loki got the keys off the key rack and helped his wife out the door and into the car.

"Push, Luna! _Push!_" Loki and a number of other doctors told her.

Luna was already 5 diameters apart when they got to the hospital and Loki was screaming for somebody to take her as she was taking deep breaths and got into a wheelchair. Loki was right by her side, holding her hand the entire time they were being rolled into the maternity ward. Luna was pushing the entire time.

As soon as they got into the birthing room, a nurse gave Loki a sanitary outfit. "Here," she said. "Put this on. We don't want you infecting anything."

Loki nodded as he went out the room and put it on.

Luna whimpered midst all of her moaning and groaning. "No! No, don't leave me, baby."

"Shh, it's okay, dear. He'll be right back." One nurse assured. Luna nodded while one of the nurses alerted the doctor. "Doctor, she's ten centimeters dilated! She's ready!" After two hours, she was finally ready…and yet for some odd reason, she had to go to the bathroom…

"Um, excuse me?! I have to go the bathroom? Does that mean anything?"

The doctor looked at her wide eyed. "Do you have to release your bowels or urinate?"

"Um, bowels.."

The doctor rushed as he started to get his tools. "Yeah, she's ready everybody!" As soon as he said that, Loki came back in the sanitary outfit with Sylvia in tow.

With a heavy sweat on her brow, and her face feeling like she was on the sun she was so hot, and experiencing _excruciating_ pain in her nether regions, she couldn't help but light up when her mother entered the room.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed. "How did you get here?" she asked as she eyed Loki.

Her mother looked at her son-in-law as well –whose frantic eyes shouted out worry for his dear wife. Since he put that empathy link in her, he could feel everything she was feeling and it was unbearable. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and so was his; he felt like he was gonna explode and his stomach was about to burst- "He 'drove' me here, honey. He knew if I didn't see my baby girl give birth to her child that I'd kick his ass." She ended with a lovely smile.

Through all the obscenities and even though her face looked_extremely_ pained, she gave her mom a sweet smile. "Aw, that's so sweet."

Loki went over to his wife. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Do I fucking look okay, Loki?! Get your ass over here and hold my hand! Jesus Christ!" She screamed as she pushed hard. Loki came over to her right side, and her mom on her right.

And that's when she began to really, _really_ push.

"Push, Luna!" The doctor said, directly in front of her. "Push! C'mon! I can already see the head."

"You can?" Luna asked, out of breath, while still managing to push.

"Yes! I just need you to give me three more _good_ pushes, okay? And make them hard."

Luna kept yelling and holding her mother's and Loki's hand as tight as she possibly could; all the while she was gritting her teeth so bad, she thought they were gonna shatter,

She gave the first push. "Good, Luna! Two more!" The doctor exclaimed.

One of the nurses tapped Loki on the shoulder and asked him, "Would you like to see the baby come out?"

Loki smiled as the nurse guided him to Luna's front. She pointed to Luna's opening and as soon as he took a look at the baby's head coming out of Luna, his smile wiped completely away from his face. Out of all the things that he had faced, out of all the monsters he'd killed, out of all the gruesome things he had seen in his life, he didn't think he was ready for the look of the female orifice giving birth to another being.

His eyes closed as they rolled in the back of his head…

And Loki basically…fainted.

Some of the nurses rushed to his side as the doctor screamed, "We have a father down! Get the smelling salts!"

Luna wailed in pain as she gave her second push.

"You're doing great, honey." Sylvia said. "One more good push!"

Luna pushed one more time and everything went quiet. The only thing one could hear in the white room is the sound of a newborn life entering the world…

It was a beautiful baby girl. Loki finally got up from the smelling salts and look on with soft emerald green eyes as he saw his child; his beautiful, beautiful baby.

The doctor turned to him. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord; since you are the father?"

Loki nodded rapidly as he got the surgical scissors and cut the cord soon holding his baby. He looked at his baby's brown-green eyes and he felt like his heart was about to implode; this was _his_ child. His child with a woman he loved so much. This being was a _part of him_.

The baby's crying ceased as he walked it over to Luna, dazed, but only had attention for the baby. Loki looked on in tears as he watched his wife holding their newborn; the baby's brown-green eyes looking into Luna's soft browns.

"Hi, there, little one," Luna said, kissing the baby's forehead while it was sucking its thumb. "Welcome to the world. I'm your mommy." She nudged her head at in her mother's direction. "That's your grandma." And then she smiled and looked at Loki, who had a big stupid smile on his face.

"And that is your big goof of a father." Loki laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What are you going to name her?" Sylvia asked softly.

Luna smiled as she put her index finger in the baby's tiny hands and it held it. "Solene. Solene Moon-Laufeyson."

Loki bent down to hug his wife and new born; he kissed little Solene on the forehead and kissed his wife sweetly on the lips. "I love Solene and I love you, Luna; so, so much, my darling."

Luna smiled lovingly as she felt Loki's tears wet her face.

This was the beginning of something new for them.

A new chapter in both of their lives together…


	7. Part 7

Luna and Loki's life with Solene only got brighter. The little tyke was energetic just like her mother which made her a big ball of light for her new parents.

She had jet black wavy hair, –the color courtesy of both of her parent's dark hair and the waviness courtesy of her mother's African- American ethnicity- her mother's nose, her father's mischievous smile and sense of humor, –loving it when Loki did any mild prank on Luna- and her mother's sweet warm and affectionate personality; always cuddling up with her parents whenever they held her. But, beside all of that, Luna was having trouble with a conflicting problem internally.

Loki could sense Luna was tense whenever she was around with the empathy link he placed on her –it was soon letting her feel when Loki was feeling anything and it made the relationship even better- and sat down on the floor with her while she was playing with Solene and her toys.

"What is it, darling?" He asked, putting a gentle hand on hers.

Luna sighed heavily and shook her head. "No, Loki. It's nothing." She turned to him with a smile. "Trust me." But Loki wasn't buying any of it.

"Luna…" He warned her, as a parent would do like a child.

She bit her lip as she stopped playing with Solene and turned to her attention to her husband.

Loki looked all over her hesitant face. "You won't like it," she said.

"Honey, please tell me."

Luna closed her eyes and just blurted it out. "IwanttogotoAsgardsowecanletyourfatherseeSolene." She coughed as she caught her breath, while Loki sat wide-eyed.

And then he did the most unexpected thing; he just laughed…and laughed and laughed.

Loki was just laughing _really_ hard; however, Luna wasn't finding it funny at all.

She waited until he was done, practically wiping the tears from his eyes. "What the hell was that about, Loki?" Luna queried, irritated.

"Luna, of course I'm going to say no! Why would you ask such a silly question like that?"

"Because I think Solene deserves to know who her grandfather is."

Loki's face went from humorous to stone-cold in a matter of seconds. "That man is _not_ my father." His voice stung with hate.

"_Yes, he is, Loki_. You need to accept that and _move on_."

"He is not my father and never will be, Luna. Odin should be ashamed for what he did." Loki's voice started to rise.

Luna didn't want to have an argument with Loki –he could be intimidating quite frankly- but it needed to be addressed after all these years.

Her voice rose as well. "You can't deprive our daughter from a relationship with him!"

"Luna!" Loki shot up from the floor in anger which made the baby cry.

Luna scoffed as she picked up their daughter. "Look at what you did."

The baby calmed down slightly as Luna sat down on the couch, cooing softly and singing to the baby, rocking her back and forth.

Loki ran his hand through his hair as he sighed and sat down next to Luna. He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder; Luna shrugged it off while cradling Solene's small head.

"Luna…" Loki pleaded.

"_What_?" She hissed.

"You know I can't do that. I hate that man." His voice was as soft as possible.

"You are being quite selfish, you do realize that, right? I thought you were better than that. No-, "She turned to him. "I _know_ you're better than that.

He went quiet. Now, Loki was only mad at himself. He could hear the hurt in Luna's voice and that made his heart sink. He never wanted to hurt her. Loki couldn't think of anything that was worse and could pain him more.

He sighed. "Well, w-what do you expect me to do, Luna? Just walk into Asgard and act like nothing happened? Like, he didn't tell me that I was just a pawn in a plan of his?"

Luna turned back around and met his bold emeralds to her sweet browns, but now they were firm with feeling. "No. I expect you to be at least cordial with your family and be happy for Solene."

"But, Luna, they aren't-"

"_Yes, they are!_" She quietly hissed as to not wake the baby. "They are your family and you need to just accept that part of your life! Quit your whining! Family is family, Loki; related or not. If Odin and Frigga raised you from an infant, then they are your mother and father, dammit. Helping making a child doesn't make you a father, raising that child from an infant does! Family is for life, honey. Family isn't the perfect thing that we all expect it to be. Maybe it's a bit ugly; sometimes parents keep things from you and sometimes it turns out you're adopted, but it's only because they love you and they want you to be happy. They don't want you to be an outcast in your own family; they want to make you feel like one of them. Family doesn't give up on each other no matter what. No matter what you are feeling, Odin always has a special place in his heart for you because you are his son, biological or not, sweetie." She caressed his face with her palm and thumb.

"So don't give up on that, Loki." Her voice got softer as if she was reliving a lost memory. "I already experienced that. I don't want to go through that with my _own family_."

Loki was speechless. He didn't expect that –any of it- from Luna. The silver-tongue's tongue was complete lead and only Luna could do that.

"Do you understand?" She asked, exhausted. The baby snored softly in her arms.

Loki nodded, still jaw-dropped. Luna sighed as she moved her hand upward and ran her fingers through his thick and gorgeous dark black hair and put her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and breathed out deeply as she felt Loki's hand on her cheek.

"So, will you do it for the baby and for me, darling? And maybe you'll get some closure from your father? Okay?"

Loki nodded with a smile on his face. "Okay, Luna." He kissed her forehead and she lied down in his lap with the baby. "But you know I'm going to be reluctant to do _any _of this right?"

"Yes."

"But I'll do it for you and the baby though."

Luna giggled as he brushed her hair off of her face, smushed her face together, making her look like a duck and kissed her.

"But, you'll do it for me and the baby, of course you will, love."

The next day, Luna and Loki were getting ready for the trip. Well, not exactly "getting ready" per se; Luna was just waiting for Loki.

"Are you sure we don't need to bring anything to Asgard?"

"Yes, Luna," He came out in his Asgardian grand green attire –including his gracious horns. It made Luna's white sun dress and pristine white pearls and Solene's yellow headband to match her yellow dress look incredibly mediocre. "They'll have everything there for us."

She scoffed, gesturing to his clothes. "Now, see? When you come out dressed like that, I feel _extremely_ middle class!" Luna pouted as Loki walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry, darling. You're always regal to me."

Luna smiled sheepishly, while Solene tried to touch her father's horns, enchanted by the gleaming gold.

"No, no, no sweetie. You mustn't touch Daddy's horns. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Solene pouts as Luna puts her hand down.

He looked down at Luna. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." And with a snap of his fingers, they were on a one-way trip to Loki's home.

They arrived in the godly realm while the sun was still in the sky; it was a beautiful blue, but almost to the point of turning orange. They landed right where Loki wanted them to: right in front of the castle.

Luna gasped as they started to walk, she couldn't believe the sight of the golden castle looming before her. Asgard could've been her heaven; it had so many beautiful buildings that soared up the sky for miles and the sky was blanketed with lush white clouds. The cascading gorgeous blue water that could be heard from the castle that came down off of Asgard and drifted off into space and the magical rainbow bridge and the gentle cherry blossom trees that inhabit the realm.

It finally hit her that she was actually married to a god, a prince even.

The feeling hit her like a freaking freight train.

Luna realized that she probably had a deer-in-headlights look by Loki's chuckled.

"That's a cute look for you, darling."

"Oh, shut up…It's just so beautiful here, Loki."

He sighed as he looked around his precious home. "Yeah, it really is beautiful."

As they got further to the door, Loki could hear the people around them whisper and walk hurriedly past them. Loki could only imagine what they were whispering.

_The forgotten son of the Allfather has finally returned._

_The prince that had fallen from grace is back from Midgard with a wife and a child._

Loki intertwined his fingers into Luna's and squeezed tightly on her hand and straightened up his back. Luna looked up at him, his face like stone.

When they finally got to the entrance, the huge gold doors opened and reveled two servants waiting for the couple.

One had red hair and the other had brown.

"I'm Mya." The brown haired one stated.

"And I am Seeda. The Allfather and Queen have requested us to be your servants for as long as you are here."

Loki nodded as if hearing this was second nature to him while Luna was still wide eyed as she was new to all of this.

Mya turned to Luna. "Lady Luna, if you will follow me. I will show you to your room where you and your little one can change into…" she looked up and down at Luna. "…garbs from this realm." Mya grabbed Luna's hand, but before Luna went she turned back to Loki with a worried look. He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Luna. They'll take good care of you and Solene."

As Luna and Solene left with Mya, Seeda turned to Loki. "The Allfather and Queen said that they wish to see first, but they also said that if you want to get accustomed to your old room too that would be fine as well."

Loki started to walk to his old room and yelled back, "Tell them I'm going to my room first, Seeda!"

"But, sire, I'm your personal servant! I have to follow you to wherever you go!"

"No, no." Loki shouted back. "I know exactly where my room his. I can handle myself, Seeda."

Loki would have some alone time before he saw his so-called "father" again.

"And, here, Lady Luna is your room. I hope you and Solene enjoy it. I'll be attending to other servant duties, but if you call me, I'll come right to you." Mya said with a courteous smile.

Luna nodded. "Yes. Okay. Thank you." Little Solene cooed in response and Mya left the room. Luna took in her beautiful surroundings.

Everything was purple in the room. Deep, soft, and silky hues of the color; the bed, the curtains, even the walls; the only thing that wasn't purple were the floor and the bathroom, which were black and pristine gold.

Solene cooed happily as she looked around the room, then she pointed to the bed.

"Mama!"

Luna kissed her daughter on the cheek, her eyes still on everything about her. She looked at where Solene was pointing and she gasped; lying on the bed was a lovely purple embroidered dress for Luna and a little green dress for Solene.

Luna walked swiftly towards the bed and picked up her dress as she set Solene down on the bed.

"Wow, this is really beautiful." She said as she picked up the dress. Looking at it, it was so much more beautiful up close. The dress was embroidered with tiny intricate swirls captured in gold. The sleeves followed gracefully like waterfalls and its bust was tightened at the top. It looked like a beautiful medieval dress.

Luna hugged the dress to her chest, the she put her hands on her hips. "Solene, don't put your dress in your mouth, sweetheart." She sighed as Solene laughed happily at her mother with one of her green sleeves in her mouth. "Let's get these dresses on us, huh?"

Luna took the sleeve out of her daughter's mouth and started to put on their dresses.

After Luna put both of their dresses on –along with the boots they accommodated her with, while they gave Solene little slippers- she went into the hallways, looking for Loki's room.

The corridors were so big and grand; the openings above letting the orange light of the sun come in, soaking them with their soft warmth; her light steps softly making echoes in the somewhat empty corridor as Solene was resting on her shoulder.

Soon, she came into a grand room dripping in green and black everywhere, Luna smiled and thought, All of this totally screams "Loki", and sure enough she found her husband, sitting at the foot of his bed reading a book with a pensive look as his finger was rubbing his chin.

He looked so cute that Luna didn't want to disturb him, but it had to be done. She put on her best accent.

"U-um, sire." She said her voice high.

"Yes?" He didn't even look up. _Wow, I must be really good at this…_

She continued. "Her highness calls for your presence."

"Alright." He closed his book and got up. Loki brought up his head up and stopped right in his tracks when he saw Luna draped in her lovely purple dress.

She looked like a gorgeous princess.

"Luna…wow," was all he could say.

"Yes, Loki?" Luna queried with smile and bite of her lip.

A smile started to curl from the corner of his mouth until he had a full grin on his face as he walked over to her. Loki gingerly put a hand on her waist…and just simply looked at her; her brown eyes and brown skin were amazingly placed against the dark purple of her clothing and her hair braided into one medium-length braid along her shoulder on the left side.

His wife looked beautiful.

Luna blushed and looked down. "What is it, Loki?"

"Darling…y-you…"

"What?" She asked, her face getting hot. Loki chuckled and put his other hand on her waist.

"You look like a princess…" His face was only inches away from hers with a soft expression.

"Oh, really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Well then, I'll fit right in here, won't I?"

Loki nodded again and his hand traveled up to cup her cheek as Luna closed the gap between them, their breaths misting over each other's lips.

Luna got goose bumps all over her as Loki's lips softly touched hers.

They both whimpered as they both opened their mouths to their tongues, making the kiss more languid. It was pleasurable until they each felt a pair of lips on their cheeks; Solene wanted some kisses too.

Loki laughed as he grabbed his daughter's cheeks. "I can't forget my special girl!" He kissed her on both cheeks and she laughed.

"Hmm, well, I guess we should go see your parents now." Luna said, licking her lips.

Loki looked at her with a smirk. "Yes, I suppose we should." He grabbed her hand as she turned off the light in his room and whispered to her, "You'll get more of that later, darling."

She giggled. "I'll be looking forward to it, love.

"Your highness, presenting the Prince of Asgard, Loki Odinson and Lady Luna Moon of Midgard." It got a chuckle out of Loki hearing his old name again; he had to admit though, it brought nostalgic memories from childhood.

Luna and Loki stood in front of the dais, looking up at Odin and Frigga and Sif and the Warrior Three and Thor.

Frigga gasped as the court presenter said her son's name and rushed down the steps to hug him and his wife both; the rest of the dais sat wide-eyed at Loki's presence.

"Oh, my darling boy!" She exclaimed, hugging Loki tightly.

He chuckled genuinely. Loki didn't hate his mother; he never did. She was the only family member that he still actually claimed as a relative; Thor was an exception because of Luna, but he was starting to get used to his brother again. "It's nice to see you too, Mother." He kissed her cheek as she moved on to Luna.

Luna smiled. "Ah, Frigga, how are you? It's lovely to see you again."

Frigga hugged her. "Oh, darling, it's lovely to see you again too. And who is this wonderful and beautiful little girl?" She asked as she kissed Solene on the cheek. She looked at Frigga with a confused look then her grandmother looked at Luna.

"May I hold her, please?"

"Oh, yes, sure!" Luna said, giving Solene to Frigga.

Solene started to cry out until she saw into her grandmother's eyes. Her curiosity made her put her hands on Frigga's face.

"I'm your grandmother, little one," the Queen said softly. She turned to Odin and called to him. "Come look at your granddaughter. She looks just like Loki when she's curious."

Odin got up, but there was something wrong…he walked with a limp.

_Heh, old age catching up with him_, Loki thought. He soon stood ridged, however, as Odin got close to Solene. Luna sensed this and so did Thor, so he got up to make his brother a little bit more at home.

"Brother!" Thor called out; Loki looking in his direction.

He groaned. "What is it, brother?"

"It's been quite a while since we last saw each other. My niece is such a beautiful creation of yours," he said and he turned to Luna. "And yours too, Luna."

Luna smiled. "Why thank you, Thor." Loki smiled as well, genuinely surprisingly –when talking to his brother, he usually didn't smile, but this was different.

"Thank you, brother. I really appreciate that."

Thor grinned brightly. "You're welcome, brother."

Sif and the Warrior Three decided to come over and join the conversation since Loki was actually being nice for once.

"Loki!" They all cried. Volstagg patted him on the back.

"It's been a long time, Silvertongue! I see you've been quite busy in Midgard." He winked at Luna, who blushed.

"It's nice seeing you too, Volstagg." Loki smirked. "Still eating everything in sight, I see?"

"Hey, Silvertongue, don't push it!" Luna and Fandral put a hand on his chest.

"Calm down there, Volstagg. Loki was just kidding."

Fandral took her hand off of Volstagg's chest and kissed it. "By the way, it's lovely to see you again, Luna."

Luna chuckled shyly. "Oh, yes, hi there, Fandral. It's nice to see you too." Loki growled at him and Fandral just laughed.

"Calm down, Loki. I'm just saying 'Hi' to her. That's all."

Loki scoffed as he continued his conversation with Volstagg. Luna easily talked to him and the others as well. He kept talking to the five, but occasionally he would look down at Luna, laughing and smiling that smile of hers that he adored; he couldn't help but think how someone could love people. Luna was just so friendly and Loki was so…_not._But, Loki guessed Luna was the only person that could bring out the friendliness in him around others.

His heart got warm with love as he pulled Luna close to him around the waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Luna blushed at the sudden show of affection and PDA –she would've thought Loki would've been shy in front of his childhood friends.

She stammered and their friends laughed at Luna's reaction. "L-Loki, what was that for?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just love you, that's all, darling."

Sif took Luna's hand as she moved over to a nearby couch and sat down.

"Oh, thank you, Sif. It was starting to get a little bit uncomfortable over there with everybody's eyes on us, including me."

"Oh, no, Luna; it's totally understandable. None of us actually thought that Silvertongue would find someone to love. He never was really affectionate as a child. So, when he kissed you on the cheek, it kind of took us aback because it's kind of….refreshing and lovely to see him happy. " Sif explained.

"Don't worry. I understand and I can imagine," Luna said, looking over to Loki, actually laughing and talking with his brother and the other men.

Luna smiled and turned back to Sif. "So, how have things been in…" she looked around them, her hands rising in a grand manner. "…this wonderful palace?"

"Oh, you think we live in luxury? It's not all leisure for us! We're mighty warriors who'll go anywhere in a battle when they call. Why, just last year we had a battle going with another realm entirely. There's always something going around in Asgard! "

"The life of a warrior sounds so exciting, Sif."

The warrior maiden laughed. "Yes, it is, but don't forget, Luna, it comes with a price. There's always that small fear that one day, you'll die in battle."

"But, that shouldn't be too frightening for you! You and your swordsmen skills; it all sounds so amazing. I wish I could wield a sword."

"Well, maybe next time you and Loki visit I could show you a thing or two about swords. It'd be nice to train another girl for once."

Luna's eyes lit up. "Oh! That'd be brilliant! I'd love that!"

Sif laughed at her enthusiasm. "Good. Then it's a de-"

"Ow! Solene…" All talking ceased in the throne room as the Allfather exclaimed; Solene had pulled at his beard, making the little girl and Loki laugh.

"That's my girl." Loki shouted across the room. Odin shot his son a look and looked back down at his granddaughter.

"You can't do that, little one." Odin said with such affection that it made Loki fill with jealous, stupid jealousy for his own daughter. But it reminded him of one thing: That he promised Luna he'd show some affection to her himself.

He bit his lip as he looked over at Luna, throwing her head back as Sif told her something funny; her smile was so gorgeous, and he loved the attention was getting from his so-called "friends", but he wanted to be alone with his dear wife.

And it seemed like the perfect time to do that.

Loki rushed over to her. "Luna, we need to talk." Sif caught the eye of the other warriors and got up and left with them; Thor reluctantly followed them in the rear, leaving only Loki, Luna, Odin, Frigga, and Solene in the grand hall.

Luna gave Loki a questioning look. "Talk? But we can talk right her-oh." Oh, indeed. Luna saw the mischievous glint in his eye. Luna got up and rushed to Frigga and Odin.

"Frigga, would you be a dear and watch Solene for us. We'll be back."

"Oh, yes, yes of course, darling! Go ahead. We need some time with our beautiful daughter granddaughter anyway."

"Great," Loki said. "Thank you so, so much, Mother."

He grabbed Luna by the hand as they rushed to Loki's room.

"Where are we going, Loki; your room or mine?"

"To be honest, whichever room is the closest. I can't wait any longer, Luna."

As soon as Loki saw a door open to his right and went for it; luckily it was his own room. When they got in the room, he threw Luna in the room and closed the door behind him. He went over to her and kissed her softly, their lips fitting together perfectly. Loki's tongue licked Luna's lips and she opened her mouth gladly, the sound of her groan muffled by the intensity of the heated kiss caused her body hugging his while his hands travel up and down the curve of her spine.

"L-Loki, where did all of this come from?" Luna asked, breathless as she rested her forehead on his.

He cupped her chin and looked into her eyes with lust and loving. "I just couldn't wait any longer. From your beautiful dress and the love Odin was giving Solene, it reminded me that I needed to give you some attention, love." Loki's hands moved from his wife's back to her shoulders as he shed the dress off of her slowly and tenderly; her moans music to his ears as he kissed every space in which there was new skin to be shown. Soon, she was only in her lavender bra and underwear. Loki stared at her body hungrily; the lovely shape and size of her breasts, the deep curves of her waist and how it amazingly flattered her thighs and her ample bottom.

Loki couldn't believe how lucky he got with Luna.

She laughed when she saw the look on his face and cleared her throat. "Um, Loki, you should take off your…" she looked at his intricate outfit. "….attire; I think it would take me a long time to take it off."

"O-Oh, right." Loki began to unlatch portions of his outfit. Luna got on the bed and watched as Loki undressed himself. She eyed his tall and lean physique that she couldn't get enough of. Soon, he was out of his clothes and on top of Luna, slowly, looking at her sweet eyes and lips. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately and intimately; Luna reciprocating the action just as lovingly while moaning against his lips. She whimpered as Loki's tongue asked for entrance. Their tongues in a lust-filled tango as his hand moved down the curve of her waist and hips.

Luna pulled back from her lips with a soft smile on her face and a soft look in her eyes.

"Loki, make love to me…" she pleaded. Her husband tenderly kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"Of course, Luna."

He placed his lips on her neck, sucking fiercely as his hands went back up and removed her bra to tease her at her nipples.

"Oh, god, Loki…" she moaned, her small frame quivering under him. He laughed darkly as he moved his mouth down further to her breasts, his tongue flicking against her semi-hard nipples.

"You are making _such_ delectable sounds, Luna. You're making it such a treat for me to tease you." His voice was deeper and silkier than usual, it only made her wetter. Luna groaned and threw her head back against her pillow. "Oh, fuck, Loki. I'm aching for you."

"Ooh, even if that is an amazing offer, I'm going to have to decline that, honey." He went lower, kissing a trail down her stomach and her pelvis, until he got to her underwear. He painstakingly slow took it off with his teeth, Luna whimpering loudly and bucking under him.

As soon as the panties were off, he started to paint her clit with kisses; each kiss putting more of a euphoric sensation on the love button. Loki started to lick all of her pussy while putting a finger inside of her. Luna couldn't help anymore, she was fidgeting so much that she arched her back as Loki twirled his tongue around her sensitive spot a couple of times.

Luna closed her eyes, letting the wave of ecstasy come over her, grasping the green sheets of Loki's bed. Loki chuckled as he looked up for a moment and loved what he was seeing: his wife was making the cutest and most lewd faces –her semi-open mouth, her laxed face, and the occasional doing of her biting her lip in that sexy way she did every time they made love. His cock was throbbing and he wanted to fuck her so badly, but he wanted to pleasure his beautiful wife first.

Luna pushed back against Loki's finger, asking, pleading for more or even his cock.

"You are a greedy thing, aren't you? And judging by how wet you are, you must be really be waiting for me to make sweet, sweet love to you…"

Luna licked her lips and breathed out. "Yes, Loki. God, yes."

Loki couldn't say no to such as face as hers, so he got up and licked his finger, loving the taste of her juices; he bit his lip as grabbed his stiff cock and rubbed it against Luna, both moaning loudly as it touched her clit and opening agonizingly slow; Luna's hand automatically gripped her breast tightly while Loki's face blushed a light pink as he felt the ecstasy of their bodies touching each other. He rolled his head back and groaned loudly as he went inside her, the warmth of her insides consuming him, causing him to involuntarily jerk, thrusting, making her scream his name.

"Loki," she moaned. "Loki, come here. My lips feel left out if yours aren't on them…"

"Of course, darling." He said, lovingly.

He went down and kissed her full velvety soft lips, his hands running through her hair as he's thrusting in her.

Luna moaned in Loki's mouth as her hands lovingly roam his back and travel back up to his hair.

"Luna, you feel so good…" he moaned. He grinded against, making her moan in his mouth. Their hands found each other and intertwined them, making the intimate act that much more special.

"Yes, Loki…deeper, baby. _More."_

His pace quickened as he made the kiss deeper, their intertwined hands gripped tighter; his tongue explored her mouth and swirled around with hers. Loki wrapped his left hand around her and thrust deeper.

Luna had a coiling sensation in her stomach, and she knew that she couldn't wait any longer. With one hand clasped in his hand and the other clawing at the strong indentation on his back, she whimpered, "L-Loki, I-I can't hold it any more. I'm gonna come."

"Me too, Luna; Come with me, love."

Loki thrust couple more times and Luna came moaning loudly in his mouth, her back arching in his arms; the sound of her climax made him come too as he rode out both of their orgasms, his cock pulsating inside her.

After they were spent, they kissed lazily and turned over on their sides, embracing each other's warmth.

Loki kissed Luna on the nose. "Thank you, Luna."

Luna's eyes were big and adorable and confused all at the same time as she caressed his face. "You're welcome, honey, but you don't have to thank me for sex."

Loki chuckled. "No, not that –well, yes that, but that's not what I wanted to thank you for."

"Then, what's it for, honey?" He rested his hand on the curve of her hip and said, "Thank you for loving me, darling. For making me the happiest man in all of the nine realms and feel loved and feel wanted and giving me the most beautiful child in the universe."

Luna smiled as she scooted over, to the point where their chests were touching, and kissed Loki, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away with a smirk.

Loki blinked. "Wow. That was hot." His eyes narrowed. "What was that _for_ exactly?"

Luna rested her head on his chest. "Oh, nothing; just that you still haven't gotten out of talking to your father."

Loki clicked his tongue. "Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't catch that." Luna pulled her head up, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Oh? You didn't want to pleasure me? Or you didn't mean everything you just said?"

"No, no! I did." He chuckled, his hand stroking her hair softly. "I did. Trust me."

Luna closed her eyes as she made swirls on his chest. "I love how you think you can fool me, Loki."


	8. Part 8

Loki and Luna put their clothes back on –with some difficulty, actually. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other- and entered the Great Hall once more, but with a few wiggly eyebrows from Thor and Fandral; Sif, Frigga, and Odin had their attention on a sleepy Solene, lying down on her grandmother's shoulder as she sucked her thumb.

Luna blushed, avoiding their teasing eyes with Loki's hand wrapped around her waist. He sat down and saw his brother and friend's face. A smirk appeared on his face as he said, "You know, as you make those childish faces, you forget that I participate in more sexual activities in a day than you do in a week."

Loki's grin grew wider as his brother and friend's faces turned a light pink, Fandral started to cough from embarrassment. Luna slapped her husband on the arm lightly and sat down alongside him.

"Loki! Don't say such things like that!" She stifled a laugh just by looking at her friends' shocked faces and embarrassed faces.

Loki just shrugged. "I can't help if it's true, Luna."

She laughed as she turned around to look at her mother-in-law, rocking Solene to sleep; the Queen's face was soft with so much affection. Luna wondered if that was the same face she used when comforting Loki as a child; a smile grew on Luna's face imagining a child version of her husband following his mother around.

Odin's face was, surprisingly the same; soft and loving, the way a parent's face is supposed to be towards a child. Luna surely thought that he still loved Loki if he loved Loki's child and she wanted Loki to know that.

Luna bit her lip as she took her next course of action.

"Odin, Loki would like to talk to you..._alone._" Odin's head turned as fast as it could without breaking it when his daughter-in-law semi shouted her statement, nervousness overcoming her as to what her repercussions would be.

Her father-in-law's face went from Luna's, and then to Loki's, who wasn't even looking at the Allfather; he eyes were locked on his wife's profile. Luna could feel the burn of his eyes when she painstakingly turned her head around towards him _very_ slowly; his bright green eyes were full of anger and fright. She turned back to Odin and Frigga, and as soon as she looked at the Queen she got the message.

The Queen got up, cradling Solene carefully and walking briskly, everybody else followed her and Luna followed suit…until Loki grabbed her wrist. She tried to let go, but he had a vice-like grip on her wrist. Luna turned to her husband and she stopped trying to let go, for she saw the look in his eyes; now they were screaming. They were screaming '_Please don't leave me._ _Please, darling._'

Luna bent down and kissed him on the forehead softly, bending down even further and whispering, "You thank me later."

Loki's grip went limp from Luna's whisper and he watched as she walked out of the room, her light footsteps echoing along with the giant thud of the door.

And now, there was silence…

..Silence with his dear old dad.

Loki looked down and fiddled with his hands as Odin stroked his beard mindlessly.

"Luna is a beautiful woman, Loki." Loki raised an eyebrow at Odin, his voice echoing throughout the gigantic space.

He nodded at the statement. "Yes, she's the love of my life, Odin. That's why I married her."

"And Solene is beautiful too. She looks like both of you." Odin looked at his son. "You've done me proud, son."

The Jokester god scoffed. "Now, that is a _first_."

"What do you mean, Loki?"

For the first time since he got into Asgard, he looked at his father dead in the eye. "Do you want to know another reason why I married Luna? It's because she was the _first person_ who ever showed me any emotion besides that of disgust and disappointment! Luna made me feel accepted. She showed me friendship and she showed me love. Oh gods, she showed me that I can be loved and that I can love someone else; she made me feel so warm and she made me feel incredibly happy, which I didn't think was possible because of _you._" His eyes narrowed at his father.

The halls rang with Loki's anger and Odin just had his eyes closed, listening to his son's words.

"Is that what you came here for; to yell at me?"

"No, I didn't come here to talk to you at all. Luna wanted us to have a talk of closure so that you could see Solene, but now I feel like it was a good idea to get my feelings out…_father_."

"But we did nothing but love you, Loki! You and Thor both; your mother and I picked no favorites. You must believe me when I say this." Odin tried reasoning with his son but nothing was working.

He couldn't even _begin_ to understand the anguish and hatred he's been feeling all these years.

Loki's head was about to burst from all this madness. "_No favoritism," _he exclaimed, his words burned like acid. "You've got to be kidding! There was nothing but that! Even when we went to bloody Hogwarts, the favoritism was bloody apparent there as well; I was always in Thor's shadow just like I was here! Everybody loved him and nobody even took a glance at me. All they would say is 'Oh, look at Thor's brother, Loki: the loser and the loner that nobody likes.' Hell, the only time I saw the model of a good and warm family was when I didn't come back for that Midgardian holiday Christmas and I went to Luna's house. Luna and her mother showed me a family that loved each other; the child didn't want for some love, affection, and attention and the parent wasn't oblivious to where they couldn't see that the child wanted the one thing that a parent is supposed to do!"

Odin shot up and pointed at Loki, his voice like thunder. "_We did the best we could with you!"_

"_No, you didn't!_" Loki shouted back, his eyes filling with tears. "_Don't you ever say you tried your best_; Mother did, but don't you dare say you tried; all you ever did was pay attention to Thor most of the time, barely giving me the light of day! You have no idea what kind of anguish I've felt all of these years. Just because I'm of Jotun blood it doesn't mean I'm less deserving of your love than your actual biological son. I was just a simple child like Thor! My blood does not give me the burden of not loving someone or something. You see that I have a wife and a child who I both love dearly. Mother seems to have remembered that, but you must've lost that love for me when you realized that I couldn't be used for your plan anymore..." The Asgardian Prince looked down as tears fell from his face as this entire conversation brought up of feelings from long ago that he thought were gone.

Outside of the room, behind the closed door, Luna and everybody else could hear the two gods' verbal battle that was going on in the room next to her. She just hoped that Loki wouldn't get himself killed.

Back in the room, Loki's eyes were watery and his vision blurry and it got even worse as his anger intensified at the fact that Odin was just silent the entire time of his rant; he wasn't even looking at Loki, while his son was right next to him on the verge of crying.

"_That. Is. It_! I am done with you and this whole conversation! All I can hope is that you treat my daughter with the love that you should've given me." His words stung with hate as he stormed out the room.

Loki zoomed straight past everybody and just walked away.

"Loki, where are you go-"

"To my _room_," he boomed, his fury blinding him that he just yelled at his wife. Luna sighed as she got slightly annoyed and hurt.

She walked quickly and followed after her husband.


	9. Part 9

Luna walked briskly after her husband as she heard his door close with a huge _'BLAM'._ As she finally reached his door, she pressed her ear against the door; the sound of Loki's crying came from the other side and just hearing it made Luna's heart sink.

_Was it the wrong idea to come here…?_

She knocked hesitantly, biting her lip from being so nervous.

"_Go. Away._" Loki roared through the door. It sounded like he was crying. Luna's head sunk from his rage as she pouted.

"Aww, sweetheart, don't be like that."

Silence.

She put her hand on the door longingly. "Please, baby, open the door…" Luna cooed affectionately.

It only took a couple of seconds before she heard the door unlock with magic; the door opened to show a crying Loki curled up into a ball. It reminded Luna of the year when he found out what he really was, always going back into a state of tears and she'd have to comfort him. She closed the door quietly and gracefully walked towards him.

Loki just sobbed as Luna curled up to next to him, wrapping her arms around his shaking form. His head rested on her chest, the slow rise and fall of it and her warm skin calmed him down a bit; he closed his eyes as he listened to the soft thumps of her beautiful heart. There they lied; in the soft warm embrace in silence.

The loving touch of his wife's hand stroking his hair was what Loki needed to feel better. He wrapped his arms around her waist; nothing needed to be said. All they needed to convey their feelings was just touch. No words.

The silence between the couple was soothing.

Nothing was awkward.

And the air wasn't tense.

It was just simply…bliss for the moment.

Luna and Loki felt as if it was just the two of them in all the nine realms.

But, someone had to break the silence.

Luna sighed. "Do you think it was a bad idea to come here?"

"No," Loki sighed. He looked up at her with teary and swollen green eyes. Luna wiped his tears away with the swipe of her thumbs, and he smiled at her.

"No. I think it was actually nice to see everyone –excluding Odin. It was nice to let Mother see Solene too." He moved his hand to stroke Luna's arm.

"You can tell she's in love with Sol. Mother's been holding her ever since you gave the baby to her."

Luna laughed. "Yeah, she reminded me of my grandma and I; thick as thieves."

Loki nodded and chuckled as he imagined Luna as a baby being coddled by her grandmother.

"How cute…"

"Oh shut up," Luna jokingly bopped him on the head. They both laughed and then Loki looked back up at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Luna pouted. "So, you're not mad at me?"

Loki's eyes widen. "No! Gods no, why would you think that, Luna?"

His darling wife blinked. "Well, because I got the idea for us to come here and for you to talk to your father and now look at you: your eyes are swollen, you're angry, and you're incredibly sad."

Loki shook his head rapidly. "No, Luna. I chose to take part in this as much as you did." He stroked Luna's cheek affectionately. "Luna, darling, I could _never_ get angry at you. I love you incredibly too much to let a little fight –whether it's us or my father- get in the way of what we have together. You mean _entirely_ too much to me.

A smile curled on Luna's face as she ran a loving hand through his thick hair, which made Loki smile.

"What is it, Luna?" What are you smiling about?"

She bit her lip, trying to hold back a laugh which made her look ridiculously adorable. "You said 'my father'…you didn't say Odin like you usually do when you talk about him."

Loki didn't notice that he said it, actually. He looked up at his wife with big eyes.

"Maybe what you said finally rang true to me; I may not have to like Odin, but I can respect him for what he did for me."

Luna chuckled, kissed him on the forehead, and squeezed him softly.

The dashing God of Mischief purred and pressed his lips softly in Luna's cleavage, kissing each breast individually and intimately; it sent a chill up Luna's spine each time, but she wasn't in the mood for that at the moment.

Luna giggled as Loki fondled her up her dress; she was trying extremely hard to resist. She caught his hand before he actually touched something that set her off and they wouldn't be able to stop.

"Sorry, honey. Not tonight." Her husband pouted, placing his hand on her bottom.

"Why, darling?" he whined. Loki nuzzled his face in her breasts again.

"Because I just want to comfort you," Luna said softly.

"But this _is_ comforting me, love." He punctuated his statement with a gentle squeeze.

Luna stifled a moan at his hand and bit her lip as she said, "How about we just kiss, hmm?" Luna gave Loki a sweet smile.

"Is that comforting enough for you, darling?"

Loki chuckled as he nodded and rolled his eyes. "I guess it could suffice for now." He leaned in to kiss his wife's soft lips until there was a lovely slender finger placed on his.

"Wait, why did you stop me?" he asked.

"You need to make a deal first."

"Oh?" Loki said, an eyebrow rose in amusement. "What sort of deal?"

"You have to promise that you'll take your two favorite girls out on the town because Asgard is too beautiful of a place to pass up."

Loki smiled happily kissing Luna on the nose and lips.

"It's a deal, darling."


	10. Part 10

The next morning, the sky was a beautiful and pristine blue with gentle and wispy clouds. The sun sent soft light into Loki's room, sending a sweet breeze that went through the green covered room; making the curtains silently fly. The slight wind made Luna shiver as she slowly awoke.

She smiled as she reached out for her husband. "Good morning…"

But, he wasn't there and neither was her dress on her. Instead, she had on a lavender satin pajama set.

"Loki, where are you?" She simply asked. Luna heard humming coming from the bathroom; soon Loki came out with a smirk on his face, swaggering towards Luna in a pair of green boxers.

His wife rubbed her eyes, still full of sleep as Loki lively sat on the bed.

"Why are you in such a chipper mood this morning? And _where_ are my clothes?" She pouted.

Loki hugged her and kissed her on the lips. "Well, good morning to you too, darling. And, why wouldn't I be in a chipper mood?" He pointed to the curtains. "It's a beautiful day with perfect weather and I'm taking my beautiful wife and beautiful daughter out to see my home. I am a very happy man today, Luna."

Luna's face was still looking quite grumpy.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked, concerned.

"_Where is my dress?"_

Loki put on that mischievous grin that he was known so well for. "Oh, that?"

"Yes…_that"_

"Oh, I took it off."

Luna snapped right out of a sleep and hit him on the chest.

"Why would you do something like that?"

Loki rubbed the spot where she hit him and laughed. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a pervert; you could've just asked me or woke me up to take 'em off; my goodness!" Luna knew that Loki could do this sometimes, but this time it wasn't funny.

Loki chuckled as he held Luna close to him, her face practically in his chest if it hadn't been for her looking up at him. She hummed as she felt his body heat.

"Oh, don't worry, love. I used my magic to take it off. If I wanted to take your clothes off without magic, I'd do it by _other means._" He had that dirty look in his eye that always made Luna blush.

"Oh…" She said, shyly. "Well, let me take a shower and then we can Solene and start off our wonderful day, alright?" Luna beamed at her husband.

"Ooh…" Loki purred and gave Luna a lingering kiss. "May I join you in this shower, darling?"

"But, we're just going to get dirty again, Loki."

He chuckled. "It'll be worth it." Loki kissed Luna messily and picked her up and put her over his shoulder to the bathroom.

"Ah!" She screamed and laughed and writhed in Loki's arms. "Loki! Put me down!"

Loki laughed a heartily and put his small wife down as he smothered her in kisses.

"Trust me, darling. We'll be clean, but first we'll just be dirty for a while."

After the prolonged and wonderful shower, Loki and Luna got ready for the day. The trickster god put on a casual version of his regal clothing which was a green tunic with gold embroidery and black tights.

As he was tidying up his bed and his room, he heard soft footsteps behind him and a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ready now, Loki." His wife softly said; Luna's slender fingers tracing the gold designs of Loki's tunic.

He grasped her hand and got up to look at her and as soon as he did, his heart started to race.

She wore a tunic similar to his: it was a soft lavender tunic with white embroidery and on the bottom she wore a white long skirt that flowed gracefully as she walked.

Loki smiled at her graceful form and swept her into his lap and caught her in a kiss which elicited a squeak from her.

Luna wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and placed her fingers along his strong jawline as she got lost in the kiss.

Loki let go of Luna and looked at her lovingly. "You are truly the creature of my desires," he purred in his silky voice.

His wife got up and kissed him on the nose. "I better be! I'm your wife!" She laughed as she got up and walked to the door, then stopped and looked back at him when she realized he didn't follow her.

"Are you going just going to sit there or are you actually gonna show me around town?" She queried with a smirk, noticing that he was just gawking at her like a teenage schoolboy; just to tease him she wiggled her hips a little bit, which actually made him snap out of it.

Loki shook his head and looked at his wife, blinking. "What, Luna?"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, repeating what she had just said.

"I said: are you just going to sit there or are you ready to show me around town?"

Loki rushed to her side and opened the door for her.

"M'lady?" He asked, with a bow and a cheeky grin. Luna curtsied with a giggle and went through the door.

With Luna close to his side, he thought to himself about how he couldn't wait to see the city again. He wanted to show his darling wife and daughter every piece of Asgard he secretly treasured in his heart and missed deeply.

Loki showed Luna to the nursery to pick up Solene, and Luna had to admit that the room was more beautiful than their nursery on Midgard. It had a beautiful and mystical contrast to it: on one side it had the moon behind wispy clouds, and the other had the soft glow of the sun illuminating an orange glow on Solene's sleeping face.

Frigga was on the room as well, looking over at her granddaughter. Luna slowly tip-toed to the Queen to look alongside her daughter with her mother-in-law.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." Frigga whispered, turning to Luna with a soft smile and Luna returning the polite and genuine gesture.

Luna turned to her little daughter, caressing her sweet sleeping face. "Well, whatever it is. She seems to be happy and peaceful."

Soon, Loki came behind them, both arms on each shoulder of the women. He kissed both of them on the cheek and said, "But we must wake the little princess up. We have a busy day ahead of us."

Luna picked up Solene and woke her gently.

"Wake up, my little darling. We're going to have a very fun day. Your Daddy is going to show us around to show us around town."

Slowly, but surely, Solene's soft brown eyes fluttered open as she yawned. She looked at her mother and smiled; a smile that warmed Loki's heart to the core.

Solene snuggled into her mom's chest and started to suck on her thumb.

"Aww," Luna said. "She's still tired. Poor thing; we'll just let her sleep until she wakes up."

Her husband laughed lightly. "Yes. It'd be much better if she woke up to the wonders of Asgard."

All the while, Frigga was looking on the couple with searing affection. Seeing her youngest son, that, at one moment, was in deep anguish, how at long last finally happy with a loving family.

It truly warmed her heart with pure happiness.

The roads of Asgard were white tiled and shimmering in the light of the sun; the streets welcomed Luna and Solene with open arms as the sun's warmth shone down on them, and, to Loki's astonishment, they welcomed him back as well; when they leisurely walked through the streets with citizens coming up to them with bright smiles and happy eyes.

It all took Loki by surprise, but Luna handled it with such grace that, in another life, she could've been a princess herself. The citizens also fell in love with little Solene; pinching her cheeks and giving her small kisses.

As Loki took his wife and daughter, he saw their eyes light up with such wonder and amazement about everything new around them.

Some of the street merchants gave Luna and Solene things. One merchant gave Solene a little doll and another gave the entire family flower crowns saying, "Welcome to Asgard. We're so glad to have you all here." The elderly woman turned to Loki and her smiles brightened a little bit more as she had a compassionate look in her eyes. "And I sincerely welcome you back, Prince Loki. Your absence had all of Asgard worried, and most of all, your family. It's just so wonderful to see you back, sire."

Luna bit her lip and turned her head to look at her husband, seeing the misty-eyed look and smile on his face when he nodded and smiled brightly at the woman.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate that. I am very happy to be back." He quickly wiped his eyes as Luna thanked the woman for her kindness and continued to enjoy more of their day.

Hearing Luna's tinkling laugh and seeing her eyes sparkle throughout the day because of his home made him fall in love with her that much more. He felt proud that he always brought happiness to her life; to hear her laugh was a splendid and sweet gift that he loved that such a sound as that could grace his ears.

He always wanted to be the cause of it.

Loki swiftly guided Luna and Solene away from the bustling Asgardian marketplace and into the gentle and scenic views of nature of the realm.

Everywhere, there were trees and little quiet streams and small lakes. Luna marveled at the pure beauty, while Loki remembered all the quiet and serene times he had there as a child.

"Loki," Luna whispered, breathlessly. "It's all so beautiful! You never told me about any of this when we were kids…how could you forget any of this?!"

Loki chuckled at his wife as he ran his fingers through his hair and put his arm behind Luna and looked at the golden rays of the sun filter through the canopy of the trees; Loki took his daughter out of Luna's hand as she cooed happily.

"I guess all of my anguish from long before clouded the happy memories I had from so long ago." He smiled at Solene and kissed her on her nose.

Suddenly, Loki's eyes widened when he remembered something else.

He held Solene tightly and took Luna's hand, dragging her off somewhere.

"Loki, where are we going now?" she shouted.

"There's one last place I must show you before our day is over! Trust me! You'll love it!"

Luna laughed. "I better!"

"Are we almost there, Loki?" Luna asked. He chuckled at his wife's eagerness.

"Yes, just a few more steps."

For the last stop of the day, Loki took Luna and Solene to a hilltop far away from the city and the palace. The hilltop was high, so high that it met the orange and purple sky.

Loki finally let Luna go and as soon as he did, she gasped as if all the breath she had had been swiped out of her lungs. Loki plopped on the ground with Solene in his arms playing with her as he looked up and absolutely loved the look on his wife's face.

It brought a slight grin to his lips.

"Beautiful," he whispered, "Isn't it, darling?"

Luna nodded her head incredibly too enthusiastically for normalcy. The sight set before her was all too beautiful to be reality; the golden palaces in the distance dressed in bright lights twinkling as the sun slowly set, more and more came on by the minute from the cities down below, and above all else, the beautiful sky, on one side of the sky there was the amazing sunset with cascading oranges and deep purples and on the other side, you had the vast and deepest depths of the universe with all the twinkling stars as far as the eyes could see.

A tear dropped from Luna's eye.

She sat down next to Loki while he wiped the tear from her eye and lied down on her chest with Solene in his arms. "Was the hike worth it for you yet?" He asked slyly.

"Yes! Yes, it was!" Luna laughed and exclaimed. She looked down at his handsome face and placed her hands upon his cheeks and said, "Why didn't you take us here first?"

"Like I said, I completely forgot about it. But, then I remembered and it was the perfect time to come here." He picked up Solene and twirled her over his head, making her laugh giddily. "The way the sun sets here and the light is always perfect…it had to be _at this time_"

"I can see why," Luna said, caressing his face and looking at him with such sweet and soft eyes.

"What did you come here for?" She asked.

"Oh, I just came here to think whenever Mother or Odin were catering to Thor, I'd just come here for the quietness, the silent beauty. I felt…at peace."

Luna tsk'd at him and pinched his cheeks. "Ooh, that's deep, Slytherin."

Loki playfully growled and kissed Luna's hand. "Oh, shut up." He laughed, "But I missed that nickname though, darling; reminds me of our school days."

Luna nodded in an agreeing manner. "Mhm-hmm."

Loki let out a soft sigh and leaned up to kiss Luna, Solene falling asleep on his chest. Luna gladly returned the kiss and looked up at the deep blue sky as her husband closed his eyes once again and lied back down on his wife's chest.

"We should get married, Luna." Loki mindlessly mumbled.

Luna scoffed and smirked. "What the hell are talking about? We're already married; It's going to be our five year anniversary next month."

The God of Mischief sprang up quickly, but not to quickly as to not wake Solene and grinned at his beautiful wife.

"And what a perfect time; we could have an Asgardian wedding! You'd look like a beautiful Valkyrie that descended from Valhalla in your wedding dress, darling. And besides you remember how she said that she liked the Midgardian wedding ceremony, but she'd rather see her son get married here."

Luna didn't seem to be budging so he looked at her with big green eyes and a childish pout. "And wouldn't you love to see out beautiful daughter watching us take our sacred vows?"

She couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes of his, so she covered her face mockingly and bit her lips as she looked down at her husband, cupping his face.

"Alright, Slytherin; I'll do it. I'll marry you." She laughed as she said, "I'll be happy too!"

Luna kissed his forehead and looked at the starts gleaming so brightly about them.

"I think it's about time we go back to the castle. I don't want Solene to catch a cold from being outside."

Loki nodded. "Yes, of course." He got up and offered a hand down to Luna. As soon as she got up, they started off home.

Little did they know that trouble was brewing slowly for the both of them.

Once they got back to the castle, all was still and quiet…a little too quiet. Luna got the feeling of something ominous as well, but she just pushed it off, telling herself she was imagining things, Loki, on the other hand, knew that unnerving silence all too well. As a child, pulling pranks on everyone he could, he was often surrounded by silence; but this silence wasn't lighthearted at all.

It was heavy and sinister.

Something that Loki hadn't felt in a long time.

He kissed Luna on the forehead and gave Solene to her, saying that he'd be in their room shortly, he just had to take care of something before they went to bed.

Loki went up to an active guard. "If something happens that seems unusual, you alert me first, understand?"

The guard answered with a nod and Loki went to join Luna in his room.

Something was coming…and whatever it was, Loki was ready for it.


	11. Part 11

Next morning, Loki awoke with the ominous feeling gone and the little weight that he had on heart because of it was gone as well.

He and Luna had the servants bring them breakfast in bed, steaming and piping hot plates of eggs and meat, and wonderful and sweet-smelling purple nectar that sparkled from the gleam of sunlight. They planned out their day and enjoyed each other's smiles, laughter, and love; just enjoying one another's company.

Soon, Loki and Luna took showers and went into the grand halls. It wasn't until they got there that Loki's heart dropped to the floor once he saw who his father was talking to…

His old friend –if you could even call him that- Dreco Roman from the Alfheim.

Loki knew something evil was coming, but he never, ever expected _him_ to be that big something.

Dreco's hazel green eyes shine mischievously as he saw Loki's surprised face. His lips formed a cat-like smirk when he saw Luna and Solene.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. I feel like I haven't seen you in millennia, my dear Loki." Roman announced, walking toward Loki, looking at Luna from a side glance.

Loki inadvertently grabbed Luna's hand as he nodded his old childhood acquaintance.

"Yes, things have happened since we last saw each other._ A lot_ of things actually."

"Mmm, I'd love to hear about it sometime. But for now answer me this: where have you been all these years?"

"I've been in Midgard; living my life, protecting the realm with my brother, and raising my daughter and being happy with my wife."

At the mention of a family, Dreco moved to Luna, his eyes boring into hers, they had a slight something about them that made them menacing, but she couldn't look away. However, it gave her all the more reason to look him over.

Dreco had olive-toned skin, hazel eyes speckled with a little bit of purple, and dark brown hair. His features looked a little bit dark because of his angular jaw and his slightly elongated nose, and he was a head taller than Loki. He spoke with the same eloquence that Loki spoke with and had the same suave air about him as her husband did. And judging from the regal colors of purple, yellow, white, and green she could tell that he was a royal.

Needless to say, he was undoubtedly attractive. He had his dark elf linage to thank for his dark features; even though he was the prince of the light elf realm, he was only half. His father, a noble dark elf, couldn't bare of living under a dictator, so he fled Svartalfheim, realm of the Dark Elves. Once in Alfheim, his father fell in love with the Light Elf princess who gave him a son, Dreco.

Most Light Elves are eloquent, gentle, and kind, but since Dreco was a hybrid, he was an exception; while he did have the smarts and mental quickness of a Light Elf, he had the mischievousness and vindictiveness of a Dark Elf.

A person always had to watch their guard around him.

He took her hand and kissed it. "And I'm guessing this beautiful flower is your wife?" Dreco went to pinch Solene's cheek, which elicited a giggled from her as he said, "and this little batch of sunshine is your daughter?" Dreco said indirectly to Loki, looking back at Luna. She couldn't help but blush.

"Yes, Dreco." Loki said, anger seething through his teeth.

"Are you a Midgardian, my dear?" He asked as Luna nodded and blushed.

"Yes, I am, Dreco."

He chuckled and brought his head back, to reveal his peculiar ears: they were pointed.

"If I knew there were goddesses of your caliber on Midgard, I would've have been going there a lot more frequently…" He kissed her hand softly again.

"Dreco, if you don't mind me asking: your ears…are you an elf?" Luna queried.

He leaned into Luna, who took a step back, and asked, "Why, yes I am. Does that…intrigue you? Alfheim is a beautiful place; a beautiful oasis, waterfalls as far as the eye could see, and in the middle of all of that lush greenery, higher than the trees themselves…is my beautiful castle; a silver beacon lighting its way for travelers." His voice went down to nothing but a whisper.

"I can show you thing your beautiful little Midgardian mind couldn't even conceive." Dreco's face was only inches away from Luna's as he stared at her with wide and crazy eyes.

Loki had enough. He pushed Dreco back from Luna and took Solene into his arms.

"That's quite enough, Dreco." Loki growled, holding his daughter and wife close.

"Yes, I do apologize." Dreco only half meant, straightening out his robes and stood regally.

The air in the room was filled with so much tension that you could cut it with a sword. Everybody in the room gave each other awkward glances; they were just waiting for Loki to take the first punch from the way he was staring at the elf.

Everybody knew that Loki and Dreco haven't had friendly feelings since they were kids. Dreco always felt better than Loki, even though Loki wanted to be friends with him. He always wanted the small Asgardian prince to have nothing. Little did they know that the reason he felt this way was because all those years ago, Dreco caught wind of Loki's true lineage by eavesdropping on a conversation that Frigga and Odin were having about whether or not they should tell the younger sibling about where he truly came from; from that day on, he despised Loki with everything he had. He didn't deserve any of the royal treatment since he was a disgusting little Jotun.

Dreco thought that he should've been left to die.

That's why he always had to one up Loki in some way, or he just had to take everything he could away from him the best way he could.

Loki looked over at Dreco with disgust. "How long are you going to stay here, Roman?"

"Oh well, I haven't been in Asgard in rather a long time, so I was thinking about talking a stroll around the royal gardens and orchards."

"Hm," Loki hummed. "Have fun with that then." He and Luna started to walk out of the castle when Dreco yelled to them.

"I'll see you two lovely people tonight at dinner!"

Both Loki and Luna turned around while Solene was sucking her thumb, not having a care in the world.

"…what?" Loki finally asked.

"Oh, yes." Dreco smirked, not bothering to look at either of them as he looked at a ring on his finger.

"Your father invited me since I'll be visiting." He finished with a smug look on his face.

Loki was speechless with anger. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but then closed it because he actually couldn't think of anything.

However, Luna did. "Uh, well…see you until then, Dreco! Enjoy the beautiful realm." She gave him a radiant smile as she turned back around and held Loki close walking out of the castle at a brisk pace.

Dreco hummed to himself as he looked at Luna's form up and down as she walked away.

As soon as Luna and Loki were out of the grand hall and close to the main door, Luna turned to her husband. "I could feel you in there. All of your energy just wanted to attack Dreco…I'm guessing you're now very fond of him?"

"Not at all, darling."

"Me neither."

Loki nodded his head. "Trust me, Luna. You don't want to be fond of him. Dreco Roman is an evil, evil man."

And all the while, during the family's day out, Loki couldn't understand what evil intentions Dreco had up his sleeves. But, as he looked over at Luna's laughing and beautiful face and Solene's smile, something in his mind couldn't help but think it involved his wife and daughter.

…And he didn't like that at all…


	12. Part 12

Later that night at the dinner table, the golden halls lit with glowing amber torches and servants running about, the royal family and friends of Asgard sat down for a lovely meal.

Loki was actually surprised that he was having a good time; it had been quite a while since he actually had a pleasant time with his family. To be honest, he longed for those days, but in his mind he thought he'd never get them back, so his smiles that evening were genuine.

It was a joyous occasion. Everybody was laughing –mostly as Loki and Thor's expense. Even Loki was laughing at the things everybody was saying; he couldn't be cheerful. He was practically on cloud 9, but…

…He couldn't help but have the thought on Dreco on his thoughts in the back of his head as well; the mysterious Elf on the opposite side of Loki, but in front of Luna, enjoying the in the playful banter going around the table while he's eating his food.

If anything, it had to be about Loki's demise; he still remembered his old "friend's" ways. He always took side glances at the Elf, he just had to ask him. Just to know.

While everybody was eating their main course, he asked.

"Dreco, what is the real reason that you are here?" Loki inquired with an intense stare. "I mean, you couldn't have come here just to chat. That's not like you _at all_. You only talk to people when you need something…" He finished with a smirk. The talking at the table died down a little to hear the conversation.

Loki could feel it. He finally had Dreco.

Dreco looked up at Loki in mid-chew and rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you've got me, Loki. You know me all too well for comfort."

"Well, then?"

Dreco sighed and put his hands together. "Not that long ago, I was appointed King of Alfheim and, well, I wouldn't feel complete without a beautiful and powerful Queen by my side."

Loki didn't believe this for a second. "So, what you're saying is that you've been trekking all around the nine realms to find a suitable wife to rule with you?"

A smile started to curl on Dreco's lips as he nodded. "Yes…you could say that, friend."

"But…you_ do _realize that she has to be of royal blood, right?"

Dreco's smile got shyly bigger as he chuckled. "Not necessarily…"

Loki's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "_Oh,_ _really?_"

"Yes. If she exhibits the regal nature of a royal and I'm attracted to her, she could be a Queen."

"Really?" Luna asked, suddenly intrigued. "Have you found her yet? Is she in this realm?"

At that question, everybody turned to Dreco because, believe it or not, they all wanted to know who he picked.

Dreco blushed and licked his lips as he chuckled, a tad bit nervous with everyone's eyes on him.

He hesitated. "…I picked you, Luna…"

All you could hear in the dining room was stunned silence; the only thing you heard was the hurried footsteps of the servants, but even then some of them stopped when they heard what Dreco had said.

Luna dropped her fork one her plate, the sound echoing through the hall. It was as if all time had stopped.

"…what?" She finally said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I've picked you as my Queen." The Elf repeated.

"Uh, Dreco, my friend," Thor started, trying to fix the situation. "I think you're making a terrible mistake." He knew how Loki was towards his family, and this just made it a thousand times worse.

The dark-haired Elf smiled at his golden haired friend. "Oh, no, I definitely know what I'm doing. I want Luna to rule alongside me. She'd make the perfect Queen." As he said these words, he looked at Luna with a lust-filled look.

"Dreco, are you insane?" Luna shouted. "I'm Loki's wife. We're married and we love each other. You can't get between that."

He straightened out his posture and looked at her intently.

"I can get between whatever I want, darling. I am a _king."_

All the while, Loki couldn't stop shaking his head because he knew it.

He _fucking_ knew it.

"I knew it!" He shouted, making all the arguing stop and Dreco turned his attention to him. He balled his fists and grinded his teeth.

"I knew you were going to do something like this." His green eyes glowered with rage. "I just never thought you'd go this low. It's low…even for you, Draco." The God said, looking at the Elf with a death stare.

Dreco got up out of his seat, leisurely pacing around the table. "I see nothing wrong with that, Loki"

"Ever since we were kids, you've always wanted to see my demise, Dreco. Why? _Why must you try to take everything that I love away from me?!" _ Loki shouted, hands pounding on the plates bounce and Luna jump.

Dreco got close to him and pounded his palms on the table, the heat of his breath touching Loki's face. "_Because you're a disgusting little Frost Giant who deserves none of this; none of it, you hear me? NONE OF IT. You don't even deserve your wife and child! You. Pathetic. Little. Thing!"_

The next thing that was heard in the room was a loud _'SMACK'_. Luna had just slapped Dreco in the face.

"How dare you say any of that? Who gave you the right to declare what another person deserves and doesn't deserve?!"

Dreco held the cheek where she slapped him, a big red hand mark on his face. His moved his jaw just to see if it could still work and then he turned to Luna with the creepiest smile and laugh. "You'll make a fine Queen, Luna. But, my beautiful creature, please, for now, be quiet."

Luna roared with rage as she went over the table, ready to destroy, or to be destroyed by Dreco, but Sif held her back; instead she went to comfort Solene.

All the while, Loki just stood there frozen. He slowly brought his eyes to meet Dreco's.

"How do you know that, Dreco?"

Dreco's eyes lit up crazily at the sound of his voice. "Yes? How did I know what?"

"About my lineage?"

Dreco giggled. "Ooh, I musn't give out anything. A king can't give out all of his secrets all at once." He lifted his hand towards Luna.

"Now, excuse me while I take what's rightfully mine." All of a sudden, Luna and Solene cried out in fright as they levitated across the room right into Dreco's arms.

"Leave my family alone, Dreco!" Loki sent an orb of forest green magical energy. Dreco dodged it with great agility.

" I see you've been practicing, Loki." He said with a smirk.

Loki gave no response as he sent another wave of orbs towards Dreco, but was met with a wave of yellow electricity that counteracted his. He tried to overpower the Elf, but to no avail. Dreco overpowered him so much that he made Loki fly across the room, hitting the large door with a loud grunt.

"Loki!" Luna shrieked, tears misting her eyes. No, she thought. She couldn't be taken away by this maniac.

Rage went through the others as they saw their comarade fall. Sif, Thor, and the Warriors Three all sprinted to attack Dreco, but he reverberated a repulse of energy that made them all fly back, greatly disoriented.

Luna cried out, once more, her hand extended out to Loki. "Please, Loki, don't let him take me!"

Her husband reached out a tired arm to her.

"I won't let him hurt you," he barely got out with a hoarse voice. "You or Solene!"

And with one last shriek, Luna and Solene went off with a single flash of yellow light.

"No!" Loki screamed hoarsely. Luna and Loki's screams were the only thing that could be heard in the dining hall, intermingling to make one horrifying sound.

Tears come out of the trickster god's eyes as soon as his wife and child were gone.

His last thoughts were those of vowing to himself with everything in his being that he'd get his wife and daughter back.


	13. Part 13

A/N: Hiya there, everybody! Thanks for being so patient with the update and everything. It's really been hectic crazy for me with finals and everything so the next update for this story probably won't be until I start winter break, and even then, I'll be busy during that too. So, for now, enjoy in the story and revel in the sadness *evil laugh*

So here you go, my darlings, Affection 2: Part 13

Enjoy c: And don't forget to comment and review the story down below!

(P.S. I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. sorry, not sorry cx)

* * *

Luna sunk to the floor when they arrived at Dreco's palace. Her cries rang through the dark and grim grand hall.

Dreco sighed as he got down to Luna, he wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to soothe her.

"Luna, my sweet, please, you mustn't cry. You need to know I mean you no harm. I swear." His whispers only made her more angry, thinking that he could actually appease her.

She growled lowly at his touch and fidgeted until he let her go. "Don't _ever _touch me again and don't _ever _call me pet names, you monster." Her eyes were cloudy with tears and burned with such ardent hate that Dreco unnoticeably gulped and got up to call over a servant.

He snapped his fingers and a young girl came over. "Please, take the Queen to put on her royal clothes and help her get acquainted with _our_ bedroom, please?"

The girl nodded as she helped Luna up off of the floor and took her to the hall of rooms, but right before she walked out of the throne room, Luna gave Dreco a deadly stare, one that she hoped that, when he looked at her, could convey all of the anger and sadness that was inside of her because of him.

The enormous grey door shut with an ominous slam, leaving Dreco all alone.

* * *

Loki awoke in the health ward with all of his friends and family crowding around him with worried looks and concerned faces; he tried to get up, but groaned deeply from the sharp pain from the injury in his back. His eyes went wide as he remembered what caused the pain, he rushed to get out of the bed, but was met with hands on his chest holding him back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Silvertongue. You need to rest. You got hurt pretty bad." Volstagg softly said.

Loki's eyes started to mist with tears as he struggled against the hands restricting him.

"I have to get them! I have to save them," he angrily shouted, heartache sinking into his soul.

"My darling," Frigga uttered softly, "Volstagg is right. You really must rest your back. The force of the impact was far too great." She said, sitting down on the bed, soothingly rubbing his forehead and caressing his cheek.

Loki shook his head rapidly, tears staining his cheeks. "No, I need to save them. You don't understand. Dreco will do terrible things to Luna if I don't hurry. He'll think he's doing things that might show his love and affection for her, but he's going to hurt her! And gods, I can't even imagine what he'll do to Solene. You don't know Dreco like Thor and I do. When we were kids, if he didn't like something, he'd kill it. Whether it was an animal or an insect, and he didn't like me at all; if he hates me, how will he treat her with my Jotun blood running through her veins?!" His frantic ravings sent him back into hysterics as he put his hands on his face, shuddering just at the thoughts. He felt so angry and frustrated and broken; he just wanted to go to Alfheim and beat Dreco senseless.

Without Luna's gentle presence, he felt like a part of himself was taken from him.

Both of them, Luna and Solene, were his constants in his life.

All of a sudden, Loki felt Thor's arms around him, giving him this unexpected warmth in his heart.

"…wha..?" Loki mumbled, dumbfounded by his brother's affectionate action.

"Brother," Thor started, "I will do everything it takes with all the power that I have to help you in your quest to save my sister and niece. Once you try to destroy my family, you must deal with me."

Loki wiped his eyes and nodded his head in gratitude. "Thank you, brother. I sincerely appreciate it, but I must go alone."

Loki could feel the way Luna felt from the empathy link as he closed his eyes to recollect his thoughts; she felt lost, alone, and afraid.

He felt that only he had to save them. Loki felt that only _he _had to _kill _Dreco.

Suddenly, Sif did her salute and bowed to Loki, getting himself out of his clouded mind.

"I, too, will go with the two of you to save them."

Volstagg and Fandral followed suit. "For Luna, anything…" the golden-haired Cassanova admitted.

Sitting back on his bed, Loki chuckled with his eyes closed. With a breath, he huffed, "Fine. You all can help me. Hell, the more the merrier, but…," he looked up at his brother and friends.

"I have to kill Dreco. He's mine and mine alone." His green eyes a dark forest green, staring into the souls of his peers; they knew he was not being facetious.

Soon enough, one by one, they nodded in my agreement with Loki's words.

Loki smiled in satisfaction as he lied back down to rest.


	14. Part 14

Hello everybody! I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been too busy with homework and I think it's gonna take me longer to write another chapter since school is starting again in two days. so, like I said with the last chapter! Enjoy it while you can! And I made this a long chapter so enjoy for many days to come!

And be careful because it's gonna eat your heart out c:

* * *

Luna sat back in the chair of Dreco's bedroom vanity mirror with a dazed look in her face as she let the servant comb and brushes her hair; the sound of Solene happily playing with a doll the young girl was kind enough to give her to make her stop crying. At least, one of them was happy.

The Elf's room was actually surprisingly peaceful. The crisp cream colors actually calming Luna as well. Getting the creepy vibe from Dreco, she would've thought that his room was all black with silver linings or something like that, but it was beautiful and graceful; the opened windows showing the sun high in the sky, along with a full moon; a slight gust of wind gently blowing the curtains into the air, the entire room looking like one big cloud.

The Midgardian's eyes were clouded with distress from what had just transpired in an hour. Her mind doubted that Loki would come, but in her heart of hearts she knew that he would come and save her and Solene…it would just take time…

…she just hoped that that time would come soon.

"King Dreco is not as bad as you may think, Queen Luna…" The servant softly murmured, as if she read her thoughts.

Luna groaned in agony at the title "Queen". "Ugh, god, please _do not_ call me that. I don't want to be a Queen and I don't want to be your ruler."

The servant laughed as she started to braid Luna's hair in a goddess-like hairstyle.

"He's just been a tad bit lonely on account of the fact that he has no Queen to rule with…and since he's the last of his kind…" She rushed the last part of the sentence, but Luna caught it; however she didn't ask the girl anything about it. She acted as if she didn't say anything at all.

"But you must trust the King, my Que –miss."

Luna scoffed as she focused her eyes on her fingernails, silence between the two as the girl did half of her hair rather quickly.

"He took my daughter and I away from my husband and his family. I highly doubt he knows what the hell he's doing."

"There's always a reason why he does things. He probably just thought that he could be a better partner than Prince Loki," the girls winked at Luna in the mirror; she finished her hair quite quickly. Luna guessed that she was a praised servant, doing things quickly and easily.

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, what did you say your name was?"

She blinked at Luna. "Actually, I never did."

"Well, what is it?"

"Oh! It's Naia, miss."

Luna put a gentle hand on Naia's shoulder. "Well, Naia, my dear, King Dreco should've let me decide if I wanted to leave my husband if I wanted to." The Queen got up to go to the bathroom, picking up Solene with the servant.

One shower and one wardrobe change later, the so called "Queen" came through the doors with Solene in hand and daggers in her eyes for Dreco.

He looked at Luna with bright eyes and a clap of the hands in the delight. "Luna, you look like an absolute goddess, a perfect goddess to help me rule." He patted the throne next to him with abundant enthusiasm.

"Come. Come and join me in my reign."

Luna scoffed at his delight, but she did have to admit: she did look amazing; her hair was intricately decorated in a Grecian hairstyle in braids with a golden circlet with white leaves adorned atop her head. Her skin shimmering from gold dust and her dress matching Dreco's in color. it had a choker neck at the top that went down in a curve-like pattern around the bust and sleeves coming up to the middle of the torso was a thing purple belt as the bottom of the dress had high slits making her curvaceous figure even more so, showing all of her thighs and legs; to top off the look, she had gladiator sandals on.

Dreco was right; Luna did look like a goddess. But, it was such a bittersweet feeling because she had to be beside _this_ maniac.

She sat down beside the Elf reluctantly with Solene in her lap, the little toddler sporting an adorable white dress with cream colored embroidery, babbling and moving around in her mother's arms.

Dreco breathed out of happiness as Luna settled into her seat. "And now we wait for the citizens to come."

"For what?"

"They come here to see if I'll help them with their troubles."

"And do you say 'yes'? You should, if you want to make your realm prosperous, and besides, you _are _the king…"

Dreco scoffed, "Ugh, no, of course not." He turned to her giddily, "But that's what I have you for, my lovely Queen. You can persuade me when need be."

Luna rolled her eyes as she played with her daughter. She couldn't even begin to understand how he could be so happy in such a dismal place. An empty and barren grand hall, being colored in a sad and depressing gothic gray, the only happy thing in the grand hall was the sunlight filtering through the gigantic windows with intricate details. The glum harp music from the musicians in the room; they looked like they didn't even want to be there. It just made the fake ambiance that much more forced.

Luna sighed heavily as she closed her eyes and kissed Solene in her hair. "Your father will come for us, darling. You just wait, he'll come." She whispered, more of reassurance to herself than Solene, but all the while it did appease the little girl as her eyes sparkled at the mention of her father.

"Dada!" she blurted out.

Luna giggled, a shining smile on her face as her daughter looked happy since they got to the gloomy place, while Dreco had daggers for the baby.

The new Queen readied herself for the many peasants to come.

* * *

Peasants came through the castle, young and old, asking for new animals and more materials for their falling houses and other things they might've needed. Luna settled into her role of Queen quite nicely, debating with Dreco, whether or not they should have the things they've requested; all the while little Solene's curious eyes were wandering around her new surroundings. When agreeing with Luna, the Elf King always did it with a smile on his face. Every so often, he'd place a hand upon Luna's, eliciting a small look of disgust from the Midgardian being thrown his way, a slight tremble, and an unnoticeable gesture of pulling her hand back.

Every time she did that, you could see the slight pang of hurt in his countertenace, along with a look of anger as he straightened out his posture as more people came in for their help.

He just wanted her to feel his love.

He just wanted to be loved by someone, by her.

Dreco just thought that Luna could show him the strong love that she always shows to Loki. He'd make her see that she really loved him.

Luna Moon would be a challenge for him, and oh, how he loved a challenge.

As the sun went down, the amount of peasants dwindled down. Solene was sucking her thumb sleepily, snuggling in Luna's chest while her mother caressed her hair softly as the last peasant came in; when Luna's eyes came upon the man, her heart sank low.

He was a weak-looking elderly man –about 75 years old, but the way these people age so much more slowly than humans, who knew how old he actually was. He had straggly white hair going every which way and milky brown eyes that still had some life in them. He wore tattered brown rags with patches on every part of the fabric. His face had so many wrinkles that his wrinkles had wrinkles and he certainly couldn't stand up straight; he would be even more hunched over than he was now if he didn't have a sturdy cane to aid him; to put it lightly he was the epitome of the phrase "they're on their last leg."

When Luna spoke out, her voice was dripping with compassion.

"What is your name, kind citizen?"

He took in a deep breath before he spoke. "My name is Barnabus." His voice was deep, but his breath was shallow; one could tell that his lungs were tired and old. Too old to still be functioning.

"What is it that you ask of the royal court, Barnabus?"

"I am to be dead in a few weeks and all that I wish is to give my family what they need. Only the royal court can give it to me."

Dreco leaned forward in interest. "What is it that you desire?"

"I want my family to have all the food they need and for them to have everything they need to prepare for my burial." He bowed to the daiz.

This man brought tears to Luna's eyes. If she could grant this man' dying wish, it would make her role as a Queen all the worthwhile.

His milky brown eyes stared into hers and Dreco's. "Please, you royal highnesses, all I ask for is a few flowers from the royal garden and a couple of pastries from the royal kitchen." His form was trembling even as he was bowing.

"Please…" he repeated.

"Yes!" Luna shouted.

"No." Dreco said, immediately after Luna.

She whipped her head around to look at the halfling Elf as Barnabus fell from Dreco's response.

"Wh-what?" He said.

"Yeah, exactly, _what_?"

Dreco scoffed. "Luna, this guy just said that he's going to die soon. Why should we give him anything? His family can easily give him what he wants, and who's to say he's really ill and dying? He could have easily put a transformation spell on himself."

Luna was close to putting a curse on Dreco if he wouldn't stop talking like that.

Her eyes were almost popping out of her head as Solene was looking up at her mother with a pout from being jostled around so much.

"Are you kidding me?! His liver spots have liver spots have liver spots…no offense, Barnabus, but why do you think that he'd put a transformation spell just to have a couple of flowers and some sweets? Are you that so goddamn arrogant that you think your citizens only want thing for personal gain?!"

Barnabus bowed lower in the effort that Dreco would change his mind, but instead the Elf didn't give Luna a response; an arrogant air emitting from him.

Luna shot up, putting Solene down in her throat seat and shouted, "I, Luna Moon, Queen of Alfheim, hereby grant your desires for your burial!"

Dreco stood up, angry with balled up fists. "Luna! You may be my Queen and I'm happy to agree with you when I can, but when I say 'No' with finality, no matter how much you persuade me, sometimes I will just say _no._ Do you understand me?"

She stepped up to him and pointed a finger in his face. "Look, buddy, I don't know what kind of Queens reigned with the predecessing kings, but I'm not gonna just lie down when I see someone in need of something!"

She stepped to him even more. "And have you ever stopped to think that if you gave your citizens things they wanted sometimes than just bare necessities, you'd actually have a thriving society!"

The Elf narrowed her eyes at his Queen.

"Everybody leave. Now.

The harpists, the guards, and everybody got out the room.

"Guards, escort Barnabus out please!"

Luna looked at the old man. "I promise you I will get the things you need!"

Dreco got a hold of Luna's arm as if he thought she would run off the daiz.

"Oh, thank you, gracious Queen! My family and all of Alfheim will be praising you for centuries to come!"

A smile spread upon Luna's face at the man's words as the guards kindly escorted out of the castle. As soon as the doors closed, Luna turned to Dreco with a growl.

"Get your hands off of me, you freak!"

"You need to learn your place as a Queen, Luna."

Luna started to yell. "I know where my place as Queen and I certainly know it isn't beneath _you!_ There is a reason why in a game of chess, the game ends when the king dies."

Solene started to loudly wail, noticing the distress in her mother's voice.

"Ugh, get that baby out of here, guards. Her mother and I have some talking we need to do."

The guards rushed up to the daiz, but were stopped by Luna holding Solene in her hands, baring her teeth and having a raised hand to the guards in front of her. But, it was what Dreco saw around her that astonished him.

She had a blue-ish purple aura around her, emitting a force field in front of her and the baby.

Wow, he thought. She's more powerful than I thought she was. Whenever he did watch her on MIdgard, the only thing he saw her doing was using her magic for domestic things, however, he couldn't look at her at the Ministry; there was a strong barrier around it. If her power was promising, he'd love for her to be the mother of his heirs.

"Don't you come anywhere near my child!" she lowly growled, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"Are you deaf?" Dreco questioned. "Take the baby!"

The guards looked at each other reluctantly, but soon rushed at the force field, doing their duty, but only to be propelled backwards to the other side of the wall all the way across the long grand hall.

Dreco's eyes went wide as Luna'a force field crackled like thunder as from the guards' impact with it, and then went down.

"If you have anything to say to me, you can say it to me with my child in the room."

Dreco laughed. "Oh, I don't think so." With a snap of his fingers and the crying toddler disappeared from Luna's hands.

Luna screamed bloody murder from the toddler's absence in her arms. Her eyes were blown opened with rage and she yelled a terrifying scream to the top of her lungs as she gave Dreco a sucker punch to the jaw, her yells not even recognizable to her because she was so angry.

Dreco dropped to the floor from the force of the blow.

"Where. Is. My. Child." Luna stated, resisting the necessity of kicking him in the ribs.

The Elf chuckled while holding his jaw; he couldn't believe her strength as well.

"Don't worry. She's in the nursery. I wouldn't cause you any pain, darling. Just because your sweet and beautiful daughter has the disgusting blood of that Jotun scum in her veins doesn't mean I can't learn to love her like one of my own."

That. That is what did it for her.

"Don't worry? _Don't worry? _!" Luna repeated, getting down to his face. "Don't make my child vanish out of thin air, you piece of trash and then I won't have to fucking worry!"

She tried to kick him while he was down, but as the impact was about to happen, Dreco grabbed Luna's ankle, making her fall to the floor.

She groaned from the pain as Dreco got up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You see what you make me do? And with such vile words coming from such an innocent and beautiful looking mouth…you are _so_ much more than you seem, darling."

He stood her back up with magic, while she tried to hit him back. He held her wrists with a tight grip as she grimaced in pain.

"You're very feisty for a Queen," Dreco said with a smirk. "It's not ordinary, but I do like this."

Luna struggled within his grip and asked with a snarl, "Why? Why would you choose me? Out of all the women you've crossed paths with, why me?"

Dreco's eyes became less crazy and a bit more soft as she spoke, "Because, you just exude so much grace and you're so beautiful. From the moment I looked in on you and Loki on Midgard I-"

"Looked on Loki and I on _Midgard?_" She incredulously said.

"Oh yes. Our meeting on Asgard was our first meeting in person, but I first saw you when I watched you on my Realm Globe and I zoomed in on you. From afar, you've captivated me with the love you had for Loki and Solene; it was so strong. I wanted that love. I wanted _your_ love, Luna."

Luna scoffed. "But I don't love you."

"Oh, you will, sweetie. Soon. I'll just have to show you what true loving is."

The Midgardian narrowed her eyes at the Elf. "What do you mean?"

A grin started to form on his face. "I've seen how you and the Jotun make love, even though his skills seem good, I am a far better lover than he, and it just looks like that I'll have to show what supreme loving is…"

Luna suddenly knew what he meant.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." She struggled and struggled to get out of his grip, but to no avail. Dreco's lips were on hers, and she really _could not_ let this happen. Not now. Not ever, to be honest. She bit his lip, eliciting a painful grunt from the Elf as he pulled back with furrowed eyebrows. He licked his lips of the blood that had been drawn.

"Hm, I see that I'll just have to do this the hard way for a little bit." He closed his eyes, then smacked his lips onto Luna's once more.

"No, no, n-," Her denies were muffled as Dreco moved his lips, sticking out his tongue asking for entrance.

Luna resisted, but something came over her. She knew it was a spell, but she didn't know what…

…Until she opened her mouth and let him in.

He put a love spell on her.

What she did next wasn't her, but the spell doing it for her; Luna grabbed his cheek desperately, making the kiss deeper as Dreco leaned in and moaned in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, but this wasn't Luna. This wasn't her. It was like she was trapped inside her mind. Yes, she could see, and yes, she could feel everything that she was doing, but she was merely a prisoner in her own mind. All she could do now was just sit back and endure the torture.

Luna's body tugged at Dreco's outfit, almost tugging them to the floor. Their ragged breaths arousing each other even more.

"I need clothes off…now," Luna breathed desperately.

Dreco nodded, growling, taking her and laying her down, his mouth moving from hers to the skin on her neck. Once on the floor, the Elf devoured her skin. He nibbled and bit at every part of exposed skin that he could, making her moans sweeter to his ears each time.

"Wow," he said, lowly, "to touch the same soft, supple, and beautiful skin that Loki touched." The vibration of Dreco's voice made Luna tingle all over. Her hands started to take off his clothes themselves, her mind and body going crazy, going crazy for the need of skin-to-skin contact.

As Dreco began to take Luna's sleeves off, he kissed a trail down her chest and hovered over her exposed breast, his hands groping it with the slightest tenstion so that the nipple was fully erect as he whispered, "And I pray that he'll never have the pleasure of touching this delicate skin ever again."

Luna chuckled, some of her old self seeping through the spell as she said, "Oh, s-shut up-ngh…" She was interrupted by the sudden feeling of Dreco's mouth sucking on her breast. She wriggled under his touch as she got wetter.

The Midgardian whined as she began to touch herself while Dreco moved on to her next breast, licking and sucking tenderly on the nipple.

"Oh, god, Dreco…" Luna moaned, circling fingers around her clit then slipping two fingers inside, gently grinding into them. The Elf chuckled as he moved Luna's outfit down to her waist and kissed down past her chest, pausing to get her fingers out of herself, sucking on them, savoring the taste.

"Mmm, well, don't you taste delicious, my Queen?" He swirled his tongue over her two fingers making her moan a little bit louder.

Dreco took her hands out of his mouth and looked down on her with lust-blown, but loving eyes. He smiled down at her while she smiled back up at him, but it wasn't her though. It was the spell; all of it was. Luna didn't want this; she didn't want any of it. But Dreco couldn't see it. He couldn't see any of her true feelings past his own madness. All he saw was Loki's beautiful wife sprawled out before him, her dazed eyes sparkled up at him asking him, pleading with him so he could make love to her and make her his.

But Dreco didn't see the woman in terrible agony.

His grin got bigger as he went down to kiss Luna's stomach down to her pelvis, stopping right at her opening, the heat lightly grazing his face. He couldn't wait to devour her, looking at how wet she was, but he couldn't help but slightly tease her.

Luna whined at his teasing; she could practically feel his eyes on her folds, and it was a tad embarrassing. "Dreco, please don't tease," she pleaded, "I'm aching for you."

Dreco kissed Luna's clit once, causing a loud moan from her mouth. He looked at her with a mischievous grin -it made her stomach churn with bile as Loki was the only one that could sport that grin and make her melt, as to where when Dreco looks at her with that smile, it only poured more hatred into her for her soul- "Is that enough for you?," he asked.

Luna shook her head and growled. "No."

He chuckled lowly, and kissed it again, only to have Luna run her fingers through his hair roughly. Dreco kissed her clit a bit more sweetly, her moans repeating through a higher octave each time as she arched her back. Deciding that that he couldn't fight the urge anymore, he grabbed Luna's thighs roughly, putting her knees on his shoulders elevating her slightly, he proceeded to suck on her clit; his mouth engulfing her entirely.

Her moans were like an angel's cries to his ears. Dreco ravenously licked and kissed at her pussy, loving the taste of her folds. Luna arched her back as she grinded on Dreco's face, her moans ringing on the walls as he slipped inside her entrance. She grabbed a bit of his clothing, Luna touched it slightly with another hand and in an instant both of their clothes evaporated in the air like smoke in water. She could feel a coiling sensation in her stomach as she bit down on her lip hard.

Dreco put his hands on Luna's breasts, caressing them roughly yet softly. The sensation in her stomach only got stronger, making her involuntarily reach for something that wasn't there to stabilize her body.

"Oh, Dreco…I-"A wave of euphoria crashed over her like a typhoon. Her back was arched all it could as Dreco licked her through her orgasm, her moans like a cacophony of music to the Elf's ears, which gave him goosebumps all over, making his member that much more erect. He licked her juices and gave a kiss to the inside of both of her thighs, eliciting a whimper from her sensitive form. Dreco looked up at her on his knees and licked his lips as he slyly smiled down upon her. He rested a light finger on her thighs, circling patterns onto her skin.

"You look and taste _so_ beautiful, my love."

Luna panted as she came down from her high, looking at Dreco's tan and muscular form, his hazel eyes –darker than usual-, his cheeks tinted red, his abs defined and his expression slightly dazed. Her body was on fire and her body needed him in her now.

"God, Dreco, come here." She pounced on him and sat in his lap, kissing him desperately, running her hands through his dark brown hair; he gladly returned the action, chuckling at Luna's affectionate actions, wrapping his arms around her body, her warmth warming him inside even more; his member poking Luna in the stomach, the slickness of the precum coating her lower abdomen.

Luna gave him one last kiss as she put her hands on the side of his face, her eyes boring into his. She gave him a peck and asking in an innocent and girlish voice, "I want you to fuck me, love."

He groaned as her voice and her command went straight to his cock, making it tremble and the precum leaking even more. Dreco growled as he kissed Luna passionately and picked her up roughly, eliciting a shriek and giggle from the Midgardian as she got manhandled. The Elf dropped her on his slender length, both groaning from the impact; he had an O-face expression as he felt inside Luna's folds for the first time.

"My gods, Luna, I feel like I've died and gone to Valhalla." He came a little from just from entering her.

Luna gasped and giggled from the impact, a tear emerging from her eye as her inner self totally opposed this act altogether; Luna was ripping herself apart on the inside.

"Dreco, please…" Luna begged. "Fuck me hard."

He growled again as he grabbed Luna, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately as he thrust into her roughly. She moaned repeatedly into the kiss as he kept hitting her sweet spot. Luna grinded against his cock, making him moan in the kiss as well; their tongues intermingling with one another. Luna let go of the kiss as she gasped from the rapid feeling of her orgasm coming.

"Dreco, I can't hold it anymore…"

"It's okay. Let's come together."

Their moans become screams as their voices intertwined, together in the sultry air; Dreco kept thrusting through their orgasms until Luna's screams were nothing but small whisperes that only he could hear from their closeness.

Luna tried to keep her eyes open, but all she could see was stars. Her vision waned as she rested her head on Dreco's shoulder. The spell still having some effect on her, she softly kissed the delicate and muscled skin and closed her eyes as he stoked her hair softly. The last thing she heard before she closed her eyes was Dreco's voice softly calling out her name.

* * *

Luna woke up with a jolt, sitting upright and groaning, holding her head from the massive headache she had at that moment. She probably thought it was from the aftermath of the spell.

…The spell…

Her eyes got teary as she looked around the cream colored room, the sunlight filtering through the curtains, a very small breeze making them gracefully fly; it would be beautiful under other circumstances. She slowly turned to Dreco's sleeping form next to her; his face turned over to her side, smashed against the pillow. You couldn't even tell he was an arrogant and insane egomaniac from the way he looked so peaceful. His hand was reached out towards Luna. Luna felt herself gag as she rushed to the bathroom –Dreco only moving slightly from being such a heavy sleeper, and Luna thanked God for that- sliding down onto the floor to open the toilet, a pile of vomit escaping her mouth.

She vomited up three loads of bile before she started to heave. When she made sure she was done, Luna curled up into a ball.

That maniac touched her. Raped her. He touched in ways that only Loki was allowed to.

…Loki…She scrambled to the sink and turned on the water.

She had to speak to him or see him at least. To his handsome face would be enough for her soul right now.

Once she filled the sink, Luna closed her eyes as she waved her hand over the sink, whispered a spell and watched as a pink tendril of power swirled from her finger and dissolved into the water, sending a rippling wave of pulses through the water.

It didn't take long before Loki's figure appeared in the watery window before her. She laughed as he wiped her tears and nose. It looked like he wasn't in his room, but rather in the infirmary from the fact that the sheets on the bed that was sleeping on had cream-colored sheets on them and not green.

Luna cleared her throat as she began to speak, "Hi there, baby, I uh, well, I don't know where to begin or even if you can hear me since you're asleep and I haven't used this spell in years, but I just wanted to let you know that I wait for your arrival, however, I have to let you know that, um, well,…," her voice dwindled away as a new wave of tears filled her eyes. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't know how to tell him.

If she remembered correctly, once the person woke up after the message, everything would rush back to them like a repressed memory, and she didn't wish that on her husband.

But, he had to know.

All Luna did was shudder and break down, and just sort of mumbled it out.

"….he touched m-me…Dreco raped me. He put a me under a love spell and he took advantage of me…" Luna's tears fell into the water, distorting his image.

"So, when you wake up, please hurry. I don't know what else he'll do to me and I really don't want to find out, so please…just hurry, Loki. I-I love yo-aah!"

The message was interrupted by the force of Dreco's power. He had woken up and he did not like what he saw in the bathroom.


End file.
